The City of Love
by Cnopps
Summary: Clary is a 22 year old fashion designer. When Paris' fashion week rolls around, she's invited to show off her designs. She plans to make clothes, lounge in the sun, and see the Eiffel tower, but soon she meets a mysterious boy named Jace, and let's face it, nothing's ever easy withheld a Herondale is near. TEMPORARY HIATUS! (really really sorry for only now mentioning it)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

c.p.o.v.

I was pacing the floor in my penthouse. My mind was in a daze. Then I heard the elevator ding, and I started to feel nauseous. I stood in front of the elevator to greet him. His height was scary compared to my petite frame, his dark hair wisping over his almost-black eyes. I invited him in and gestured him to follow me to the living room.

"Seb, sit down. I think we should talk." I squeaked out. My voice was barely over a whisper. He reluctantly sat down. I followed his lead and sat in the chair perpendicular to his. I was trembling so much I had to use all my power to keep myself calm.

"What is it?" Sebastian looked exasperated, as if he really didn't care if something was wrong. Oh wait. He didn't. He hadn't been for the past few months now.

"You know I love you, and this is why I'm doing this. I think we should separate." Sebastian just stared at me, no real emotion on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me that you want to separate from me because you _love _me?" Seb started gaining on me. I got that sinking feeling like I always did when he advanced on me. But this time I made sure to run out of the way. This time, Sebastian would not lay a finger on me.

A couple of weeks ago I told my mom about how the various injuries on my body were from Sebastian abusing me. She looked scared and very worried for me. I tried to explain that it was usually my fault, and there were reasons that he hit me. But I slowly realized the reasons were crazy. The most minor things would set Seb off. If I was five minutes late from getting him our dinner, he claimed I was doing another guy, and he would slap me with all his strength. Might I add Sebastian was very strong, his biceps always bulging out of his shirt. When I described almost every reason to my mom, from the bruises on my shoulder, to the cuts on my stomach, to the stitched up scars on my shins, she told me I needed to break up with him. At first I thought she was crazy, but realized she was right after some serious convincing.

Just as I was about to dash away from Sebastian, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and raised me up so our faces were two inches away. "You know, I'm glad this awful excuse for a relationship is over. And I'm even happier to do this." Sebastian's evil onyx eyes squinted at me, when he punched me in the neck. I was gasping for air when he punched me in the stomach. I then fell unconscious, but not before he dropped me and said "you better stay down for a while, bitch."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

I woke up the next morning on the ground of my kitchen. I tried to get up, my stomach hurting like hell in the process. My neck was also very painful. As I stood up and looked around me, I noticed my penthouse was completely trashed, and ransacked.

I started to get scared, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, only to find my most prized possession ruined. A picture of me and my dead uncle completely ripped apart. Luke wasn't actually my uncle; he was my mother's best friend, and treated me like a daughter. We were very close. That was the only picture I had of Luke, and now it was ruined because of the monster I called a boyfriend. I could only look down, for some reason, I wouldn't cry.

After ten minutes of staring at the confettied picture, I remembered something in the living room. Getting down the stairs was much harder than going up them, so it took me ten minutes just to make it from my room to get down to the living room. As I moved a fake plant out of the way, I realized Sebastian wasn't smart enough to find the camera I hid in case he did attack me. I plugged the camera into my computer, and saw that the camera did catch when he punched me both in the neck and the stomach. Even with all the sadness I had dealt with in the morning, I smirked to myself. I would take Sebastian to jail for everything he did to me, and get a restraining order.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I made a promise to myself that I would wait for a few reviews, but I got stuck in first fanfic hype and my creative juices won't stop flowing! So thanks for everyone so far that has read this, and here goes the first chapter! Oh I forgot to add this in the summary but this is AU,AH**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**C.P.O.V.**

I admired myself in the mirror. Aline was right. This satin green dress really did make me look good, and really made my eyes pop. It had a sweetheart neckline, which helped even out my figure, and cut off right above my knees. I added some black strappy sandals, a belt at my waistline to create dimension, and a green barrette my mother Jocelyn passed down to me when I was fourteen. I dusted off my dress, and joined the small party downstairs.

"Alright everyone! Raise your glasses because I am going to make the first toast!" Aline exclaimed. She threw this little get together for me to feel even better than I had. "I love you Clary, and I am so glad you stuck up for yourself against that monster! To locking up the rat bastard!"

"To locking up the rat bastard!" Everyone repeated. We all chimed glasses. For once in my life, I felt like I could fly. With Sebastian in jail for 40 for attempted murder, theft, and abuse, I only thought that good things could happen from now on.

Even though I appreciated the gesture of this party Aline threw for me, I didn't really know anyone else that well. Out of the twenty people that came, I knew only ten names. Will, Jem, Tessa, Helen, Imogen, Lucian, Jocelyn, Max, Hodge, and Nate. It didn't surprise me much though. I had a terrible memory, especially when it came to names and faces. My brain was always too preoccupied with song lyrics or designs for my boutique. So in my own house, I stood by in a corner, not wanting to barge in on anyone else's conversations.

"Earth to Clary. You there?" Aline waved her hands in front of me.

"Oh, sorry Aline. I was just thinking about how I have to sew a bunch of dresses tomorrow for a few girls going to the Idris High School Prom." I replied sheepishly.

"Ugh come on Clary!" She scoffed. "It's a special night! Live a little! Drink some wine! Socialize!" I pondered if it was her wine talking, or her great motivational speaking skills, but I listened to her and started talking with Will and Jem, the two lifelong friends who were photographers like Aline was.

By the end of the night, I was feeling better, safer, and happier in general. After the last guest left, I plopped down on the couch with my sketchbook and my handy pencil. When I was in high school, I usually drew things like faces, scenes, still life, or painted portraits. By college, I knew that I wanted to design clothing, so I started playing around with making outfits that I thought would look nice. By the time I had gotten my master's degree, outfits were pretty much all I drew. I was what some people called a workaholic. I started a small store called Le chic and hired some of my old college buddies to help me, and together we have made a pretty successful business.

I got carried away with my drawings, making ten different outfits I was sure to try making tomorrow. By the time I went to bed, it was 4 A.M.

**J.P.O.V.**

"Hello, Ma'am! How are you on this fine day?" I hoped that the old woman couldn't tell how fake this smile and happiness crap was.

_Why? Why did she break up with me? I was nice, I did everything for her, went to the makeup store with her, and even spent some of my most insecure moments in places life Victoria's Secret and Bath and Body Works. Why the hell did she break up with me?_

That's all I could ask myself. Then again, I didn't know why I cared about her so much. Jace Lightwood did not care about girls; but he was with Kaelie for _two years._

"I'm doing fine, my boy. Now, I'd like to go down to that restaurant down the street, what's it called… Chez Ellen? Well, my friends in the 'capades said it's very authentic, but I will definitely need you to translate for me!" I hated these visitors who just bragged about their money on a constant and thought they knew their way around better than the locals. Either way, I was being payed quite a bit of money to live comfortably and it was a really easy job. All you had to do was _speak_ and go where the tourists went, and you got paid.

As I sat in the back of the restaurant, I drowned in my own pity. Right now I was in total sulk mode. Which was strange for me; usually I was back on the prowl by the next morning, and it wasn't hard to get a rebound because I was so attractive. Cropped golden hair, beautiful gold-specked eyes, abs that looked like a washboard and lips as sweet as honey. I wasn't conceited. Just honest.

Once my shift was over with the old woman, I went home and sulked some more. I started to wonder how long this stage of sulking lasted. I crawled to my room, shut off the lights, and went into a dreamless sleep.

**C.P.O.V. **

When I arrived at work at 10:30 this morning, I expected it to be like any other day. Have coffee sew clothes, wine about how I'm tired, sew some more clothes, eat lunch, get the mail. But that's where normal stopped. As I flipped through the mail, I saw a letter addressed by someone I didn't know, from France. As I thought hard, I couldn't think of anyone I knew from France. Even with my bad memory, I thought I'd at least remember someone going to _Paris._ The letter was clearly for me: Clarissa Fray neatly printed at the top. I tore open the letter to see something I never expected to see.

_Dear Clarissa Fray,_

_The partners of fashion week happily invite you to one of the biggest annual fashion events in the world: Fashion week: Paris. We would like some of your apparel walking down the runway. The information in the packet provided will show you exactly who will be attending Fashion Week: Paris and who else will be showing their designs down the runway. We hope to hear back from you as soon as possible as to if and when you will be joining us for one of the biggest moments of the year! _

There was a lot more to the letter, but I had fainted before I could read anymore. When Tessa and Helen heard the thud come from my office they got up and rushed to my room. I had just regained consciousness and was processing why I fainted. And then I remembered. I was to be presenting my designs in one of the biggest fashion empires in the world. I smiled like an idiot and passed out again. At this point Tessa and Helen got scared, so they read the letter I was holding. Once they read it, they were smiling as stupidly as I was. After I regained consciousness, we all screamed at the top of our lungs. Then at that moment, I went to my sketchbook, drawing things that I thought would look good on the runway. Tessa took customers outside and Helen helped sew up the apparel I started. None of us left until one in the morning, so jittery and hyped to finally have our designs make a difference in the fashion world. Not to mention all the fun we'd have going to Paris for a few weeks. I pretty much sprinted home, trying to burn the energy that was just radiating off of me. I immediately went to my room and had the best night's sleep ever.

**So I gave you just a little taste of Jace, sorry not that much. It's hard to introduce him. Disclaimer: I own nothing in this; including bath and body works, victoria's secret, and of course, the characters are all Cassandra Clare's. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**OH MY! So… thank you iamchris for allowing me to clear this up. Jace is a translator in France. That is his job, and I am so sorry if that confused anyone else! I read the review this morning and was stressing like crazy during school. On a more random note, isn't it ironic that in **_**French**_** class I'm learning the vocabulary for fashion, and my class is doing a fashion show to demonstrate that we know the words? I was like, I couldn't have better timing with making this story! I know all the terms! (not really, I mean, who really pays attention in French class?) anyway keep reading! Disclaimer: I don't anything in this story except the plot**

**j.p.o.v.**

I woke up this morning to see dried tears on my face and my pillow. Good god. I cried myself to sleep. I thought about falling back to sleep, seeing it was my day off, and it was 8:30 in the morning, but I soon heard someone in the kitchen, and the smell of bacon was thick. I padded out of my room and to the kitchen, only to see my roommate Magnus cooking some breakfast. He was dressed as usual: his neon yellow shirt, a pair of rainbow pants, all covered with a thick coating of glitter that littered the whole damn apartment.

"What are you doing up? It's your day off. Usually you sleep in until 1 in the afternoon." Magnus asked with a smirk on his face.

I plopped down on a seat at the kitchen island we had. "I was summoned to the smell of the breakfast of champions." I said sleepily. Even when I was tired, I knew how to crack a joke.

Magnus chuckled, "Well then, dig in! We got bacon, eggs, OJ, pancakes, and a fruit plate." I looked at him with astonishment.

"Where did you get the money for you to even _have _breakfast _and_ share it with me?" Magnus just chuckled again.

"Well, that's what I was going to tell you: I got a new job!" Magnus said grinning like he announced we won the lottery. I looked unimpressed. Magnus kept jumping around jobs, always saying that he got bored easily. He always went for the weirdest jobs too. A couple of months ago he worked at a café, and when it was poetry slam night, he was paid to snap the loudest every time someone read poetry to get the crowd going. Every day when he came home his thumbs and forefingers were bleeding. He really loved the fashion industry, too, but for some reason he never got a job in the business. For some reason he kept trying to find the most original job out there that usually paid for crap. I was almost too afraid to ask him what the job was. "Oh my gosh it's like the best job in the world! I'm going to be a partner for Fashion Week: Paris! I have been doing this job for a couple of weeks ago, but I got my first paycheck last night!" Magnus was jumping up and down in excitement by this point.

I still look pretty unamused. If Magnus was doing anything, it was probably setting up chairs. "Okay, but what do you actually do for this fashion week thing?"

"Brace yourself, alright?" Magnus prepared himself and took a big breath, "I get to look for independent designers around the world, and if I think they have potential, I get to invite them to show their designs for the event!"

"Wow! I'm proud of you buddy! That actually seems like an important job, and this is like the first job that you've done that required some kind of fashion sense. What made them choose you?" I was probably more proud of the thought that there would be a lot more food in the house. I did make quite some money being a translator, but our apartment was somewhat upscale. Everything was when you wanted to live a ten minute walking distance from the Eiffel Tower.

"Well, I was in a store (like usual) and this woman thought I worked there, so she asked me for my opinions on some outfits she wanted to try on, saying she liked my style. I put her in a few things that would complement her figure, accessories that made the outfits all the better, and then when we were done and she purchased everything, she invited me to the Vogue headquarters down the street, so I came along. It turns out she was the _editor in chief_ of the magazine, and wanted me to be part of the board of fashion week , saying my look was fresh, and so this season. I walked out of that building with a job, a smile, and a thousand bucks up front!" I just stared at Magnus, stunned more at the fact that he didn't know what the editor in chief of Vogue looked like.

"Aren't you going to say something like 'congrats mags!' or 'wow! Food for a while!' anything like that?" I just flashed my signature smirk at Magnus while I walked around the counter to give him a big hug.

"I am really happy for you Mags." I playfully punched on his arm, "I'm happier that you are doing something that a normal fashion-oriented, gay male would approve of, than a weird job like snapping" At that we both laughed and sat down to start scarfing down food in our mouths.

When we were done eating all the food I asked Magnus, "So, who have you invited to fashion week? And doesn't' it start in like a week?"

"Oh, well, I'm in charge of the American division since I'm from there and know how to speak English the best on the board. So, I've picked 4 people so far. My max is 5, so I'm trying to really pick wisely on the last one. And yes fashion week is approaching really quickly, but that just adds to the excitement and hype of this."

I nodded, but I was still interested in knowing what he did in this job, so I asked him another question, "Okay so four people, but who exactly have you invited?"

"Um, this one gentlemen named Alec who has the best layout of summer apparel I've ever seen, A woman about 70 years old named Amatis who has pulled off vintage like a pro, another guy named Robert who can make a runway-worthy dress in less than twenty-four hours, and a petite girl named Clarissa, fresh out of college, and already has a successful business in Manhattan going."

"Have any of them responded back to your letter?" I asked.

"Yes, that Clarissa girl responded back like a week after I sent the letter" Magnus had that stupid grin on his face again.

"Well that's cool. I think I'm going to hop in the shower and go for a walk, so I'll see you later."

"Bye! I'll be out all day, so don't expect me here until around midnight" Magnus called out to me.

The shower immediately released all my muscles. My break up with Kaelie had really tensed me up, so it felt good to relax a little bit. Once I stepped outside of the water, I looked at myself in the mirror. I again wondered _why'd she break up with me? Did she get uninterested? Who am I kidding? Who could get uninterested with this body? _I was so good at cheering myself up. I changed into a tight-fitting shirt, some jeans, and my trusty tennis shoes that I walked everywhere in.

As I walked out of my apartment, I immediately took in the smell of all the bakeries who had their pastries fresh out of the oven. I loved that smell, it always made me feel more comfortable. Walking around, I tried to clear my head, which was a little hard to do since every girl who walked past me eye-raped me. I always responded with a small smirk, and a wink. What can I say? You can take a player out of the game, but you can't take the game out of the player. I ended up wandering to the Eiffel Tower. There, I saw a woman getting married to it. People are so weird these days. But I also saw a lot of couples, looking intensly into each other's eyes, kissing, holding hands. Then, a few meters to my left, I saw Kaelie, sucking face with another guy. My heart sank, and I felt myself tense up again. I stormed back home ignoring every girl that gave me a seductive look, and dodging every person on the sidewalk. When I entered the lobby, my eyes immediately fell to a beautiful girl checking in. Her hair was fiery red, and very curly. Her eyes were a jade green that could make traffic stop. She was pretty small, no taller than 5'6", and had the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen. I was walking over to the elevator, still looking at her, when I knocked over a vase. It made a loud crash, and everyone in the lobby including the beautiful redhead, looked over at me. She was surprised at first, and then giggled a little bit. Oh, how that smile of hers made me melt inside. "Someone should uh, probably clean this up." I said, trying to make a joke, but I also didn't really want to clean it up. I pressed the elevator and went straight to my room, blushing like a complete idiot.

c.p.o.v.

I approached the condominium I would be staying in for a few weeks, and sighed in relief. I was in Paris! It had been my dream since I was a little girl to go here, and now that I finally was, I strode inside to get my keys so I wouldn't have to lug around all these suitcases. I took 1 for myself, and three for all the outfits I designed. The manager smiled at me and gave me the elevator code for my penthouse suit. Just then, there was a loud crash behind me. I whirled around to see a golden-haired god blushing like crazy, while everyone stared. I giggled a little bit just from the sight of it. He tried to look cool and collected, and replied with something like "I'm not cleaning this up" or something, and got into the elevator as fast as possible.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, and a bellhop helped me with my suitcases to the elevator. The penthouse was beautiful, and had a great view of the Eiffel Tower. It seemed as if the whole complex was looking out towards the beautiful city.

After I settled into my room, I was told to go to some guy named Magnus Bane's house. Coincidentally he lived a few floors down in the same condominium as me. Apparently he was a board member for the American division and he chose my designs to walk down the runway. I wanted to meet this guy for myself anyway and personally give him the biggest hug in the world.

I went down to floor 4, following the directions on the slip of paper that told me his address. I travelled down the long, narrow hallway until I came to Magnus' condo number 4J. I knocked on the door, lightly. Then, when no one answered, I knocked really hard. I really wanted to meet this guy, and as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry we do not solici-. Oh. You are not a telemarketer." The golden boy from downstairs answered the door. At first I couldn't stop staring at him, he was absolutely gorgeous. Perfect locks caressing his neck, golden-flaked eyes, a smirk that could make any girl jump him, and the most toned body I could ever imagine. For an awkward moment we were just staring at each other. Then I spoke.

"You're the boy who knocked over that vase in the lobby, aren't you?" My voice was so small, and very weak. I cleared my throat and introduced myself "I'm Clarissa, but everybody calls me Clary." I thrust my hand out to him. He shook it softly with his calloused hands and smiled that smirk again. Hell, even_ I_ melted inside a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Clary. My name is Jace, and I'm usually not that clumsy. My eyes were just stuck on something very beautiful." What I was guessing was his signature smirk was plastered on his face.

"Oh and who is- Oh." And then I blushed like crazy. I got the hint he was talking about me. No. I had to stay focused on the task on hand, not flirt with the first boy you lay eyes on. "So um, uh, d-does a Magnus Bane live somewhere near here?"

"Yes, I am his roommate. But I'm sorry he's actually going to be out all day, and he didn't really tell me where he was going." Jace actually looked sad that he couldn't tell me where Magnus was.

"You're English" I blurted. God, why did I get so nervous with this guy? I had only guy friends throughout high school and college. But for some reason I was thinking about how we were communicating in the same language, and in a completely different part of the world.

Jace chuckled slightly. "Yes, I am. I'm originally from Indiana. And you are from New York." At this statement I got a little scared. I had just met this guy. How did he know me? Maybe it was my New York instincts that told me I should keep my distance from this guy. "Oh sorry, I sound like some weird stalker. Magnus mentioned the four independents he was to recruit here for Fashion Week." Oh thank god. The last thing I needed was some creeper watching me through my windows during the best week of my life.

"Geez sorry I didn't mean to look scared. It's just, there are a lot of creepy people in New York." Jace gave a hearty laugh at this one, and I smiled sheepishly back.

"Well, Magnus should be home all day tomorrow. You can visit him then." There was that smirk. I was going to be a puddle on the floor if he kept doing that.

"Well, thank you so much, and uh, sorry to disturb you." I answered awkwardly.

"Anytime."

"Alright well, I actually am staying in this building for a couple of weeks. So uh, I am just up in one of the penthouses, so yeah. Don't be a stranger I guess. Bye!" God, don't be a stranger? I was so weird.

As I took the elevator back to my room, I couldn't stop thinking about Jace's body. Gosh what was I a teen with raging hormones again? Oh, but how I could and would gawk at that boy all day any day. I went to bed, thinking about the mysterious boy, and nothing else.

**Did you like it? Was it stupid? Predictable? Hopefully not. Okay. Don't be a stranger and review. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I had a serious creativity block this weekend, but I'm a little back on track… oh and uh…. New characters are coming in this chapter…;)**

**Okay so this just happened, but my condolences to the victims in the 2013 Boston Marathon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cuz seriously? You think I own **_**Fashion Week?**_

** C.P.O.V.**

Jet lag kept me from sleeping until 4 in the morning, so when the sun poured through my window in the morning, I was not happy.

But it was nothing a little coffee couldn't fix.

I padded out of my room to the kitchen. The hotel had those fancy single-cup coffee maker things, which I was so grateful for since it made coffee in like five minutes. After three cups, I was feeling much better, but now very hungry. I would have to go out and get a baguette or something, because I never made it to the market yesterday. I went to my room, put on a t-shirt that had The Beatles on it, scooched into a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, and slipped into my Sperry's. I brushed on some mascara, pulled my hair back into a high ponytail, and left my room.

Walking out of the lobby, I saw that Jace boy again with an old woman. He looked like he didn't know the woman, or like they had a business agreement. Huh. I wondered what his job was. He caught my eye and winked, I just smiled and gave him a nod.

Down the street, there was a cute café called Chez Prune. Luckily I got there early to get a seat. The place looked pretty authentic, but the waiters had to speak English, right?

"Bonjour mademoiselle! Que voulez-vous commander?" Oh, shoot. That wasn't English.

"Uh, jay nay parlay voo anglaise?" I hope that made sense. I think I said I don't speak French in a really English accent.

"Uh, pardon? Que voulez-vous commander?" This was not going to work very well.

"um, uh" was all I could get out before Jace showed up.

"Elle voudrait une baguette de pain avec du beurre, et je vais avoir une crêpe fraise, s'il vous plait" Speaking French made Jace ten times hotter. And thank God he showed up. I was hungry. After the waiter seductively looked at him, she wrote the orders down and left saying, "d'accord."

Jace slipped into the booth across from me and smiled. "I saw you were having some trouble there, so I hoped I got your order right"

"Yeah, I have no idea what just happened. Translate for me?" Clary smiled sweetly.

"Like I do all the time. I just said that you would like a butter-topped baguette, and that I would have a strawberry crepe." Jace responded. Damn that boy was attractive. He had a black shirt on that showed off his toned abs, hair that looked purposely messy, a ring, not a commitment ring, but more of a family one.

"Clary, it's not polite to stare. Did you hear my question?" Well, looks like I zoned out again. I needed to stop that.

"Sorry, I do that all the time."

"You stare at people all the time?"

I scoffed, "No! I zone out a lot. But anyways what was your question?"

"I wanted to know what your job was back in New York."

"Well, my friends and I started a small boutique called Le Chic a week after we graduated from college. Immediately business took off, and I was showing my designs to some of the top fashion editors in New York. I even made a dress that was featured in _Cosmopolitan_."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. What got you interested in fashion?" I could tell Jace didn't really care, but I think he just wanted to hear me talk. Which was really sweet. But I didn't know if I was ready to get into a relationship yet. I fell for Seb just like this, and I didn't want to make the same mistake again. I answered anyway.

"Well, I went to college not knowing what I wanted to do. I loved to draw, but I saw my mom when she was an artist. She was really good, but nothing was selling. We were constantly on the move to different motels, bills were never paid. I decided I would try something different in the art industry. I was always drawing outfit designs, so I tried the fashion industry, and it ended up being my forte." Jace didn't stop looking at me. But not in a creepy stalker way. But in a way that said "I like being near you." I looked away, blushing. Did Jace really like _me_? I was just ordinary, he was extraordinarily gorgeous. Maybe I was just flattering myself. Just then our food came.

**J.P.O.V.**

I was falling for her. She was beautiful, but didn't quite know it. Shy at first, but if you got to know her, she could talk for hours. Eyes as green as emeralds, but held many secrets. A smile that could melt me like a popsicle on the fourth of July. I hope I looked like I was listening to what she was saying. Oh no. She was done speaking. How to respond how to respond? Oh thank god here's the food. The waitress now had a look of pure jealousy on her face. Was she jealous of Clary? Whatever. We both took a bite of our breakfasts, when a moan escaped from Clary's mouth. That made unmentionable parts of me twitch. The strawberry crepe was good, also, but I kept my eye contact with Clary the whole time. She seemed to be nervous under my intense gaze, but I literally could not take my eyes off of her. She had to be mine.  
Wait, didn't I just get dumped? Oh but Kaelie didn't even compare to Clary. She was perfect in every way.

"Um, are you okay?" Clary asked.

"Oh, yes, I was just um, well, uh," I didn't know how to respond, so I caved, "It's just that I think that you are beautiful." I smiled at her, but she just looked stunned. After a few minutes, she finally responded.

"Oh Jace, you're very sweet and all, but I just got out of a really rough relationship, and I don't know if I could date anyone for a little while." I frowned. If I had to, I would wait for Clary. Wow, I'd never think that I'd ever say that about a girl again after Kaelie. But it was true.

"You know, that's okay because I just got out of a three-year relationship, so it's probably for the best." I hope she couldn't tell how clouded my eyes were. There was something about Clary that made me want to sweep her into my arms and never let go.

"Oh good. Well I mean, it's not good that you got dumped. I mean it's good that you don't want me or anything."

"But I do want you." I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

**c.p.o.v.**

After a delicious breakfast with Jace, I went back to the condo to finally meet the amazing Magnus Bane. I knocked a few times. Soon what I suspected was Magnus appeared. He had a wide-toothed smile, almond eyes, spiked black hair with pink, glittery tips, a neon green leather jacket, and gold spandex pants.

"Clarissa Fray. Aren't you just the cutest thing!"

"Oh well thanks! That's actually why I came here. I heard you were part of the board and that you chose my designs to walk down the runway, so I knew I had to meet you!"

"Well, to say in the least I'm glad I picked you, Clarissa." He had a beautiful French/English accent, and seemed very kind.

"You can call me Clary. I don't really like Clarissa."

"Well okay, Clary. Would you like to join me for some tea?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I actually need to rush over to the "Jardin des Tuileries" to pick models for my show." I got excited just thinking about it. _My _show. Okay, so there were going to be a lot of other designers in the same show, but I had a little division that was only my clothes.

"Well, I don't want to keep you waiting. Oh, and may I recommend a couple of models?"

"Of course."

"Try to get Maia and Isabelle. Models like to use their first names only. And don't worry, they'll be the only ones with that name."

"Thanks so much again, Magnus!" I gave him a brief hug and ran back down the hall to the elevators. I realized I needed to be at the Jardin des Tuileries in less than fifteen minutes.

As I arrived at the building, I took in everything. The scent of perfume, the dark walls and lighted floors, the dim lighting, the taste of hairspray, and a huddle of all the girls who were modeling. Some of them were extremely thin, so thin that you could see their rib cages, and others had the perfect shape. Then there was one girl, a little to the side, just listening to music. Her hair was jet black that went straight down her back to her mid-section. She was toned, thin, but not to an exaggerated point, muscular, but still petite. She was fairly tall as it was, but she also put on seven-inch heels, making her a very towering height. Her sea-blue eyes were intimidating, but the rest of her face was pretty calm. I smiled. I could tell that that was either Isabelle or Maia.

"Oh Maia you are hilarious!" My eyes immediately went to the other side of the room as I heard one of the models yell out. They all surrounded a girl much like Isabelle, but had darker skin and eyes.

"Hey, it's simple! If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" The group of girls erupted into another fit of laughter. I made my presence noticeable when I cleared my throat. Everyone looked right at me. No, not at me, into me. Almost as if they were judging me in the ten seconds they had seen me. The Maia girl stood up and greeted me. She looked friendly enough. I just hope it wasn't an act.

"Bonjour! Qu' êtes-vous?"

"Oh, sorry I'm English."

"Woops! Hi, I'm Maia. We were just wondering if you were a model or something."

"Oh no, I am an independent American Designer. I'm here to choose four models?" Something about these girls made me very self-conscious and nervous.

"Great! Well, you have about 20 to choose from, and welcome to Paris!"

"Thanks! So, to make this a little easier, I was wondering if I could see you all in a few of the outfits."

All the girls walked to the backstage and started putting on the clothes that were dropped off here a couple of days ago. As the girls were changing, I decided to look around a bit. I started getting really excited when I saw the catwalk.

I couldn't resist. I ran up to the catwalk and strutted. Even though I was only wearing an old pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt, I loved the thrill of being up there, even in front of nobody.

"Excuse me, miss, I need to clean that." I jumped at the sound of the janitor. I could have sworn no one was around. Whatever. It was fun while it lasted.

"Sorry!" I heard the janitor mumble something about American models or something, and then I checked on the girls.

They all looked great in my clothes. As I scanned everyone, I saw Maia looked great in an orange dress I made. It had a big bow at the waist, a satin top-half with a strapless sweetheart neckline, and a mix of satin and tulle on the bottom half. It stopped above mid-thigh, right where it was supposed to, and her mass of curls flowed down her shoulders perfectly.

Maia looked great, but I stopped when I saw Isabelle. I almost gawked at her beauty. She was in my favorite work. A bright white dress that flowed down to her ankles, but had a slit running up to the waist on the left side. The dress top half of her dress was connected at the back of her neck. In the back, there was a long scoop that stopped where it met a black belt that I paired it with. Isabelle's black hair went perfectly with the belt and the strappy sandals she wore with the outfit. Magnus had great taste in people. Which just made me feel better about myself since he did pick me as a designer.

A couple of other girls looked really good too. But no one compared to Isabelle or Maia. Okay. Two models down, two to go. I almost randomly picked the last two models, and felt pretty good about my choices. As the girls were changing out of my clothes, I checked my phone. There was one new message.

_**How's your dream going so far? Miss you already and wish I could be there! –A**_

Aline always knew how to make me smile. I was about to text her back, but all of a sudden Isabelle came up to me.

"Hi, Isabelle! You looked truly stunning in that over-the-neck you tried on."

"Oh I bet anyone would have looked great in it. I really like your style." Isabelle said. With beauty like hers, I expected her to be a bit more confident.

"Well, thanks so much! So what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say thanks. I usually get looked over. I mean, I'm not as thin as the other girls. But then again, the dress did fit, like, perfectly. And Maia is about my same weight and she usually gets looked over, too." Wow. If Isabelle and Maia were big in the modeling business, I almost cringed at the thought of thin girls in the industry.

"Come on, Isabelle. Even before you guys put on the outfits, you and Maia stood out the most in the group to me. And you are gorgeous." I explained.

"Wow, thanks! Well, I'm actually really good friends with Maia, and me, her, and a few of our other guy friends were going to go out for dinner tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come. I mean, you don't have to. You probably have plans or something."

"Actually, I had absolutely nothing planned. And I'm glad that you and Maia like me, because I don't really have any friends here. I just got out of college 6 months ago and this is my first time actually in Europe."

"Well, great! Meet us at Café Constant at 6:30, okay? My brothers will be there, and one of them is actually an independent designer like you! And he's from the United States, too. So you guys can probably connect." Isabelle rambled off. I was actually excited. Not only would I get to meet a designer, but now I could actually say I have friends in Paris.

It was already 4:00 in the afternoon, so I rushed home to make myself look presentable. I threw on my little black dress that I brought just in case I did go to some small cocktail party or dinner. I tamed my hair, let it flow down, put on some black glittery eyeliner and my favorite cherry-red lipstick, and my favorite pair of red pumps to match my lips. I looked great if I did say so myself. I rushed out the door and grabbed a taxi or whatever the French called it, and sped away to Café Constant.

**Ohhh what will happen at dinner? I thought I'd leave a tiny cliffy since I didn't want to run out of ideas by chapter 4. Mkay. See you guys next time! Special Shout out to Harshmallow!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so here we go. Chaptuh four. Im reading beastly right now. Personally I like the book better. But pettyfer is like a god and Vanessa hudgens is one of my biggest girl crushes. Okay so away from randomness… let's get on with the story!**

**c.p.o.v.**

I arrived at Café Constant on time, but it looked like the rest of the gang was there already. I walked up to Isabelle, and she grinned. There were 5 others at the booth. Maia was stunning as usual in a strapless dress that had a sparkly top half and neon green bottom half that cut off at her knees. Her shoes were white glittery heels that were about seven inches high. Her curls flowed down perfectly down her back.

Izzy was wearing a flowy, ombre blue-to-white dress that went dropped down to her ankles. It had a large slit going to her waist, just like the white dress I told her to put on earlier in the day. Her shoes were brown sandals that only she could pull off. Her straight, jet-black hair was in a gorgeous updo, with a few stray waves flowing down her face.

Then I noticed three other guys there. One was a little Hawaiian looking, and he had his arms around Maia's waist. He was cute, and he looked so happy with Maia. I decided I already liked him as a person. Next to Hawaii boy there was another boy. He was a little nerdy-looking, with big, crooked glasses, and he looked like he was looking at some comic book on his phone. He gave me a shy smirk and went back to whatever he was looking at before. Then there was another guy across the table, he was in a beautiful suit. It was really in-style. He had jet black hair and sea blue eyes just like _had _to be The Alec Lightwood. I had heard of him, since he lived in New York. I had never really seen him before, but he really did have good taste.

"Clary I'm so glad you came! Okay so let me introduce you to everybody. Obviously that's Maia, Jordan is the one who won't get his hands off her, the nerd next to him is Simon, and that's Alec!"

She pointed to each person. Simon. That sounded very familiar. I used to have a childhood friend named Simon. He loved comic books, and was kind of nerdy. But that couldn't be _my _Simon. We kind of drifted apart when I moved to New York City and he stayed in Idris. Even though I was unsure about if he was my old friend Simon, it gave me some good nostalgia.

"Wow, Clary I'm so glad I finally get to meet you! Izzy wouldn't shut up about you in the car. All good things of course. Anyway, I hear you are a fellow designer." Alec seemed nice, a little quiet, so I sat down next to him, and dove into conversation.

"I am, and I've heard a fair share about you! Not from Izzy, but I see your name everywhere when I go shopping."

"Well, then you must have great taste in where you shop!" I laughed. He was comfortable to be around.

Izzy added in, "Oh Alec, you have no idea. You should have seen the outfits she put us in! They were absolutely gorgeous, and if she didn't pick me as a model for her, I think I might have stolen the dress I was in!" There was the confident Isabelle I thought should be there. I talked some more about fashion with Maia, Izzy, and Alec for about ten minutes, while Jordan and Simon kind of sat there awkwardly in the background.

All of a sudden, Jordan said, "It's about time you showed up!" Before I could turn around someone was sitting next to me. I don't think he noticed me so it gave me a shock.

"Geez sorry I'm late, traffic was so" He turned to look at me, then said, in a very bright voice I might add, "Oh hi Clary! Sorry I just smashed you in the booth. Didn't notice you there. Which is weird because your hair is bright red. Anyways hello everyone!" He was nervously rambling, but I didn't know why. It was obviously not because of what he was wearing. Could he get any sexier? Jeez, if we weren't in public I might have jumped him and torn his suit and tie right up. I finally stopped staring at him and looked at the rest of the group. They were all gawking at me.

"You-you already know my brother? How? Why? When? And Clary, you said you had no friends. I think Jace should count, even if he is a complete ass." Isabelle said in complete shock.

"Yes, we do know each other. She is staying in our hotel for fashion week. She came over to thank Magnus for choosing her as a designer last night, but he wasn't there and I was, sulking like an idiot over Kaelie. This beauty was on the other side of the door so I opened it and we made small talk, and she left. This morning she was having trouble pronouncing her order in French at a café, so I helped her out and slid in to have breakfast with her." After Jace was done explaining, everyone was still gawking. What was wrong? It seemed like a pretty normal way to meet.

Isabelle then got out of the booth and waved me over to follow her. I excused myself and followed behind her, hot on her heels. Once we got to the empty bathroom, she spun around and met my eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Izzy said not in a mean way, but more like out of shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you two were staring at each other for like five seconds straight, then you turned around and he was still staring at you. He looked like he fell in love again, Clary. So, I will ask again, what did you do to him?" I was at a loss for words. Was he actually staring at me? I didn't really notice, I was too busy having stupid hormonal fantasies about the boy. I mean, how could he like me? I was scrawny, had the shape of a ten year old boy, and was about a foot shorter than him.

"I-I honestly didn't notice him staring at me. And I don't think he likes me at all."

"Well, he surely has a funny way of showing he has no feelings for you."

"Come on, Izzy. We both just broke up with some long-term relationships. How could he just rebound from that heartbreak so fast?"

"Oh, he was like the biggest player in high school. One day he'd be with some girl named Lana, the next with a Jenna. But that's not important. He never looked at girls the way he looks at you. He never even looked at Kaelie that way. Ever. You need to listen to me when I say this, don't get in a relationship with him. You are leaving in two weeks. He can't take that separation right now. Especially, from you."

"Seriously Izzy, I don't think he likes me that way."

"Um, I'm sorry, but have you known him since you were eight? No, I don't think so. Listen to me as a friend. Please don't get involved with him."

"I promise, Izzy, on my honor, I will not hurt Jace Lightwood in any way."

"His last name is Herondale by the way. He didn't want to go by lightwood after he turned 18."

"Why not?"

"Did you seriously think he was my real brother? No. There is no gold pigment in our family at all. We adopted him when he was ten when his father got brutally murdered in front of him, and his mother died while giving birth." It kind of scared me that Isabelle was so insensitive to the subject. But I didn't bother with it. I felt bad for Jace, but I decided not to treat him differently since I remember when my dad died, everyone was all sympathetic to me. It sucked since it was obviously fake. When it all came down to things, no one really cared about anyone but themselves. And why say sorry when it's not your fault that a boy you just met had a dad that was brutally murdered in front of him?

"Hello? Anyone in there? Clary, I need to get out of the bathroom and you're blocking the entrance."

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out. I'll be out in just a minute."

"You okay, Clary?"

"Yeah yeah, I just need a breather." And with that Isabelle left and I just stared at myself in the mirror, wondering what Jace could possibly see in me. And what was that earlier when Izzy said Jace was an ass? He wasn't to me. He was incredibly sweet. I figured I probably shouldn't worry about it. I washed my hands and went back to the table.

j.p.o.v.

Clary and Izzy had been in the bathroom for quite a while. I wondered what they were talking about. Hopefully things like _Oh Clary, date Jace. He's perfect for you! You guys were meant to be together! DATE HIM! _

Okay, so likely, that wasn't the case, but a guy could hope right?

"Hey Jace."

"Whaddya want, Simon?" Simon and I were never great friends. But he had a serious relationship with Izzy, so I bit the bullet and talked to him every once in a while.

"That Clary girl, what do you know about her?" I didn't know why the nerd was so interested, I don't think he would ever dare cheat on Izzy. That girl was stronger than him.

"Well, I know she came from New York City, she's a fashion designer, and she's the same age as you." Simon's face immediately lifted. He looked so happy, but he wasn't saying anything. Just grinning like an idiot. "What is it, Lassie? Is someone stuck in a well?"

He scoffed, "No, it's just, I've known Clary since we were five. She moved away from Idris when we were nine. She looks so different now."

"Well, she is about 14 years older. I would sure hope she looks older."

"Oh, shut up. Where is she by the way?"

"Well, her and Izzy just went to the bathroom to talk, and- oh there's Izzy." It was true, Izzy was coming out of the bathroom, but Clary was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Clary?" Simon exclaimed. Izzy looked back in jealousy. She usually wasn't the jealous type. I wonder if she thought she had competition with Clary. Now _that_ would be a funny sight to see.

"Why does it matter? Simon, am I not enough for you or something?" She sounded genuinely concerned.

"Oh no, Izzy, you are definitely the only one for me. But Clary was my best friend in grade school! I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before, but the red hair, green eyes, and the height all came back to me. So, where is my best friend that I haven't seen since I was nine?"

"Oh my gosh, that is so sweet! I'll go get her and tell- Oh! There she is! Clary get over here!"

"What, what is it?"

Simon got out of the booth and said, "Clary Fray! It's me, Simon! From Idris Elementary!"

For a moment, Clary was completely silent. Then one stray tear ran down her face, probably a tear of joy, and she leapt into his arms. "Simon! It really is you! I haven't seen you in so long!" As they were hugging, I couldn't help but feel like I should be the one in her arms. Oh wait, that will never happen Jace, because she is leaving in two weeks, and she has friend-zoned you. Whoop-de-frickin-doo.

As the two pulled out of their embrace, they just grinned at each other. After about ten seconds, they started talking very animatedly, and I could tell Izzy was on the jealous side. _Easy there, Clary. Before you know it, you'll be caught in her den and ripped apart. _

"Hello Jace? Jeez, you space out almost as bad as Clary does." Maia interrupted my train of thought.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking."

"Yeah, about Clary. I'm surprised she hasn't caught you staring yet." Had I been staring at Clary? Wow, I was so deep in thought I was completely unaware of my surroundings.

"So what? I like her."

"Uh, yeah. Izzy told me. Look Jace, you frankly, are bad news. Okay? I know I know, you had a great long, relationship with Kaelie, but look. Three days later, and you supposedly find "the one" once again? No, you are just going back to your player ways. I'm telling you, Jace, you are just in post-relationship shock. You're-"

"No, Maia. You're wrong. I never even felt this strong about Kaelie the whole time we were together. And it's only been a couple of days."

"Just don't hurt her, okay? She's so nice, and seems a little fragile, okay? Now stop staring at her, you look like a creepy stalker."

I scoffed at that, and right then our orders came that we set a half hour ago. The food was delicious, and the rest of the night was kind of blur. Everyone got a good buzz from the wine, and we were all talking, including Simon, who usually secluded himself and left early. God, what did Izzy see in that spineless nerd?

After a few hours, we all said our good-byes, and Clary hugged me on her way out. I loved the embrace so much, I didn't want to let go. She ended up letting go first, blushing. She was so cute when she blushed. I stared into her green eyes. I loved those eyes, they were probably my favorite feature, her wavy hair following close behind. She waved goodbye one last time and walked back home.

I thought about walking with her since we were going to the same place, but I decided to go to the Eiffel Tower. Yes, it was cliché, but those lights were so pretty and mesmerizing, I went there at night at least once a week. I dreamed the next time I came, I'd be wrapped up in her arms. After about ten minutes, I started to head home.

c.p.o.v.

As I walked home, I was so happy to be reunited with Simon. But more I thought about that hug with Jace. It felt so right. But how? We had only known each other for a couple of days. I didn't believe in love at first sight. Lust at first sight, yes, very much, but love, not at all. It was impossible to love someone right when you see them, right? I mean, you had to get to know a person to love them. Right? Oh, but with Jace it was so different. Like we had known each other forever.

When I got out of my thought, I noticed I didn't really know where I was. All the buildings looked the same. I really hadn't been in Paris at night. This was bad. Luckily I had my phone and there was service. Oh thank god. I looked up Jace's number, which I got at breakfast that morning, and was about to press dial. Then all of a sudden, I heard footsteps behind me.

Maybe it was another walker. But, it was like midnight, and the street had been deserted for a while. It was probably Jace. I turned around, only to see a masked man. He grabbed me by the wrist and covered my mouth with duct tape. I let out a yelp but it was pointless. No one would be able to hear me. I gave up and let the man carry me. Maybe it was the buzz from the wine I was on, but I gave up without a fight. He dragged me to an ally way, and I blacked out.

**WHOAAAAA what's going on? BIG HUGE HUMONGO CLIFFY! You guys probably hate me. Well sorry. It needed to be done. I need a reason to continue, and frankly, the story was getting boring. SO BAM! Okay, bye for now. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five has arrived! Oh my gosh okay I just watched silver linings playbook… Must Jennifer Lawrence be so perfect? And on a more, story-related note, I'm not the best with drama, so hang in with me!**

**C.P.O.V.**

I woke up. There was a terrible pounding in my head. I slowly opened my eyes; I seemed to be in an alley. It was extremely dark. I bet if I waved my hand in front of me, I wouldn't be able to see it. I was just about to test my theory when I realized my hands were tied. I started to freak out. I realized that my surroundings were not recognizable. I tried to regain memory of what happened last I remembered. Okay, so I was walking home, then I got lost, then someone grabbed me and put a napkin in my face. I figured it was chloroform.

I tried to wriggle out of the stuff that tied my hands together. It was pointless. I made a small whimpering noise when I saw someone walking towards me.

There was a man at the entrance of the alleyway. He was on the short side, but still taller than me. He seemed a bit muscular, but not built like Sebastian or Jace. I couldn't tell much else since it was so dark.

"Senorita, it looks like you have awoken." Was I kidnapped to Mexico, or was this guy just Hispanic in France? At this point I knew it could be either.

"Who are you?" I croaked. My voice was hoarse.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out. But I will tell you I work for your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend" I hissed. Who was this guy? Oh, crap. Sebastian. He was never descriptive about where he worked. He always said it was for the government. Now, I wasn't sure what government that was, exactly, because I doubt the FBI or CIA usually drags innocent young girls into alleys.

"I think we both know who I'm talking about. Did you think you would get away with locking him up in prison for decades? No. He has people like me that will assure that you will pay. No one messes with Sebastian Verlac." He sounded like he was talking about Chuck Norris or something. Sebastian abused me, but I guess I had never seen him as a really bad guy outside of that. I mean, he would act completely innocent and normal to friends and neighbors. I thought he just treated _me _like crap. But it sounded like Seb did a lot worse to other people.

"Well, there's nothing he can do, he can't ever hurt me again. You can, but I know Seb. He won't be satisfied about a job unless he did it himself." It was true. Sebastian never cared about achievements unless they were his.

"You stupid little girl. Do you really think he'll be there for very long? He has serious power. Power like that will get him out of jail easily. Not legally, but he has many connections. Sneaking out of the prison you dumped him in will be a piece of cake."

"So what is he going to do to me? Kill me? Use me as some kind of slave? What? Because he pretty much did that already when we were in a relationship."

"At first, I just said it to call you names, but you really are stupid, aren't you? You had it good when you were a couple. He only beat you to keep himself superior to you. So you would never overpower him. But he can do much worse, senorita. He'll put you through the worst hell you can imagine. He will make sure that once he's done with you, you'll be completely screwed up. He once made a man so crazy that he was put into an asylum and he hung himself with some rope he found in the back of the place. If he doesn't kill you, you will kill yourself. He playfully hurt you physically. Psychologically is much worse, I tell you. In fact, Sebastian is showing you mercy if he kills you soon."

My heart sunk. What the hell was going on? I hadn't heard a single word from Sebastian for two months. Now I was being threatened by an employee that I was going to be killed. This wasn't fair. I am young, I have never done anything bad in my life. Why did this guy bring me here in the first place?

"Okay, so Sebastian is going to kill me directly or indirectly. So why did you drug me and kidnap me to an alley?"

"Because, he has decided to show you mercy. He is giving you a warning. Why, I don't know. Maybe because he actually did care about you, but that's all gone by now."

"A warning of what exactly? He is going to take me. Is this just for fun? To spook me? Because really, if I'm going to end up with him somehow for the rest of my life, what's the point of spooking if I would have no chance whatsoever?" The man was speechless. Maybe I was smart enough to outsmart Sebastian. I mean, he didn't see the camera.

"A warning not to run away from him anymore. He knows why you came to Paris. Somewhere deep in your heart you knew he would come after you, so you ran." Actually I didn't think about that at all. My stupid innocent- self thought he would just be locked up for a very long time, and I would just be safe from him for the rest of my life. I came to Paris because I don't think anyone would turn down this offer for fashion week. "A warning that he will find you wherever you go, and just hurt you worse and worse until you stop running. Because truthfully, you can run, but you can never, _ever_ hide." The man hissed.

Now I was scared. A chill ran through my veins. I felt I was doomed. Then all of a sudden, I heard a faint, but obvious sound that said _Clary. _

Wow. I was becoming extremely delusional. No one was going to find me. Sebastian was going to hurt me, and I was probably going to die very soon. So I just let the man stand there, while I closed my eyes. What else was I supposed to do? But then, all of a sudden, I heard another, what I guessed, delusion.

"Clary?"

I opened my eyes someone was calling my name. Then, all of a sudden, someone was untying my hands, and, I didn't notice before, my legs. Before I could make a sound, the strange man who was talking to me earlier put a finger to his lips and eerily whispered into my ear, "Talk, or do anything, you die."

Suddenly we were walking. I guess I wasn't delusional. There was someone calling my name. We were just about to exit the alleyway when I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

"Let her go, Santiago."

"Wayland, what a-are you doing here?" The man squeaked. Holy crap. Who was Jace that would make this kidnapper guy _nervous?_

"My name isn't Wayland anymore. Now. Like I said. Let. Her. Go."

"No way, senor. Verlac wants her, and he won't stop until she loves him again." Aw, crap. I really did not need this Phantom of the Opera drama.

"I don't give a shit. You'll take your slimy hands off of her right now, or else." Jace rode his shirt up to show a gun. How long had that thing been there? I was really scared now. WHO THE HELL WERE THESE PEOPLE? I finally snapped.

"WAIT. A. MINUTE! No one is taking me _anywhere_ until I get a plausible explanation! I am not happy! I am tired, I am not feeling good, and I do not want to deal with anything having to do WITH SEBASTIAN VERLAC!"

Jace rushed to my side, the Santiago guy flinched, but stayed with his hands firmly on my arms.

"Clary, I am so sorry, are you okay? What did he do to you?" He looked very sympathetic. I was getting very confused.

"SHUT UP JACE! You are no better! I thought you were just this nice guy who was just dumped, and was an innocent translator! NOW YOU'VE GOT A FRIGGIN GUN IN YOUR SHORTS! How long has that even been in your pocket? For all I know you could be just like Sebastian!"

"Oh he is," the Santiago guy started, "except he is not as powerful. Wayland is part of the Clave. The Clave is our enemy. Our nickname is the 'demons' because we don't show mercy. That is why we are more powerful than your little boy toy over here. But they are at the same rank in their governments." I was going to faint. How did this happen? How did I go to dating this psychopath who was the leader of some kind of crazy-ass government, travelling across the world, and being attracted to the frickin leader of the enemy crazy-ass government?

"Okay. This is what is going to go down. I don't want have to do with any of this crazy lunatic governments you guys are talking about! I don't know which of you to believe! God, Jace! When you were nice to me all these past two days, was it just an act to get me on your side? And why? Why would you want me to be on any side? Why does Sebastian want me? Why am I so freaking important? Huh? Can either of you answer one of these questions?!" I'd blown my cap off. Santiago and Jace just stared at each other.

"You don't know, do you Clary?" Jace asked, sweetly.

"Ugh! What is there to know? Tell me! Either of you! Because this Santiago dude is on my same trust level as you are, Jace." At that Jace's eyes clouded over. Did he actually like me? Or was I just a pawn he was trying to win over?

"Did you ever meet your father?" asked Jace. Well, I guess Santiago was too scared to talk.

"No. My mother said he was killed in a freak car accident when she was pregnant with me. But with the looks you are giving each other I have a feeling she was wrong."

There was a brief silence, then Jace spoke, "Okay, so, your father was really powerful in Europe. But not in the public world. In the agencies. That's why you haven't heard of him. Your mother visited Europe, and they met each other, and got married, and then things didn't work out between them. Then she realized she was pregnant, so your mother moved back to New York and to her family and raised you there. Your father knew he was walking on thin ice, and that many people wanted to kill him. So he needed to raise a boy to take his place after his death, so he murdered Sebastian's parents and raised him. Sebastian showed no mercy in what he did during the training your father made him do. Valentine, your father, needed a man that showed at least a little emotion. So he murdered my parents and kidnapped me. He had raised me since I was about three, so I always figured he was my father. I grew up in a different house than Sebastian, so we never knew the other existed. Anyway so apparently I was _too_ emotional during training. When we were about 7 he introduced us to each other. We never got along from the start; Sebastian was always really mean to me. Later, out of the blue, Valentine told us that he would die soon and we needed to create a government together to keep his power going. It turned out, he did die. No one's really sure how. Meanwhile your mom had no idea that any of this was going on, so when he died, some of Valentine's employees told her he died in a car accident or something. Sebastian and I were put into foster homes. Well, Sebastian was put into one. The lightwoods, who were friends with my biological parents, took me in under their wing. Sebastian and I were still responsible for making a government at such a young age still, so we met secretly a couple nights a week, just planning. Anyway, Sebastian and I never agreed on anything, and one day, we both snapped, and created each of our own governments. Not the best idea, but we were like fifteen and our hormones were raging. So Sebastian nicknamed his group the 'demons' and I called ourselves the Clave. I ran the government until I was about twenty. Surprisingly, none of the Lightwoods nor Sebastian's family found out about our secret governments. Then I decided to quit, because I was tired of this world I lived in, and I wanted a chance to be less than a leader in life. So I let my right hand man lead, and I left. I went by the name Herondale after my real parents, and decided to go into a dead end job that was pretty mediocre.

I've never looked back, until I heard about you. When Magnus mentioned you, I was curious. But I let it leave me when he said your last name was Fray. Valentine's last name was Morgenstern, so I just thought your first name was a coincidence. I honestly had no idea who you were until about three minutes ago."

Jace was finally done. I just stared at him. For about ten minutes, Santiago, Jace, and I all just looked at each other. Santiago finally broke the silence. "Fine. Have the bitch. But this isn't over Wayland." And with that I was let go of, as Santiago ran off into the darkness.

Jace began to walk towards me, I stepped back, "Don't, Jace."

"But I was"

"No I don't want to hear it, okay? I just need time to process this. I think I understand, and I know that you couldn't have told me, I just, I've always had trust issues, and now they're a hell lot worse. So, I need you to leave me alone, okay? But not for long, because I'm really scared of Sebastian. And you seem like a better person than he is. And I believe your story because that Santiago guy made no objections."

"Clary, I want you to know, that I never wanted you to know about my past. I wanted you for who you were, and I wanted you to want me for who I was."

"Yeah, but Jace, what part of you? The part of you that I first met? The sweet, caring, cute, golden boy a few floors down?" He smiled at this, and started to walk.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." It was a nice gesture, so I joined him. I think I was taking this well because I was still in a state of shock. Honestly, I had no idea what was going to happen to me. First, I was threatened by some random guy that I would die from my ex. Then I find out this crazy stuff about my dad, and then I realize the boy I like is completely different than what I expected. I decided to just focus on walking home.

j.p.o.v.

I couldn't believe I opened up my past in front of her like that. Clary was truly something special. But then again, it was kind of her past, wasn't it? The walk back to the condo was pretty much all silent, but something magical happened about halfway there.

Clary grabbed my hand, and held it. I squeezed my hand back. At that I smiled, and immediately felt happier. It was amazing what this girl could do to me. Once we got to the elevator, we said our goodbyes. I walked into the apartment, to see an anxious Magnus.

"Where the hell have you been, JACE? It is two in the morning! Eiffel Tower Lights turn off at 12, Jace, so don't lie to me and say you fell asleep on a park bench or something. Where were you?"

I just stared at him. He was wearing a glittery robe. He looked ridiculous. I quickly made an excuse. "Uh, Clary got lost on the streets, so we talked for a while and then headed back." Magnus just looked weary.

"Jace, I swear if you break that girl's heart"

"I'm not going to hurt her, God!" And with that I stomped up to my room.

**Whoa, okay, you have no idea how hard it was to make that background story and make it work for the story I already started! Don't worry, it's not all a bunch of action, but I thought it should be more than some beach read chick flick. So goodbye for now my lovelies! **


	7. Chapter 6

**May I just say, if I get another comment saying how good this story is, I may just jump around the house with joy! You guys are so sa-weet! I honestly was going to play with this idea a little bit, and experience what it's like to write for fun, but you guys actually like me! You really like me! (Oscars, Sally Field) SPECIAL shout out to: ****Thisislaur****, ****Bow down to me peasants****, and ****whosaidblondescan'tread**** because you guys have been really nice and keep coming back to read! I honestly feel like most of you are WAYY better writers than me, but this is fun, so I'll keep going with the story as long as you keep REVIEWING! Oh and if you guys have any ideas, I'd love for you to put them in the comments… writers block is nearing, so, yeah. LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Isabelle p.o.v. (I'm going to start saying i.p.o.v. soon, but I haven't had her as a point of view yet)\**

Last night was strange. For once Jace wasn't moping. His eyes no longer had dark bags under them, and he looked genuinely happy. He never looked this happy after a breakup, even in his player days, he mostly looked like a cheetah prowling for his next meal, not this honkey-dorey, waking up early on his day off, ogling at the new girl look. I guess he was just a great rebounder. But it was probably because of Clary. She seemed to be everyone's favorite right now. Especially Simon's.

When he first asked where she was, a wave of jealously collapsed onto me. I was a little tipsy and lightheaded, so that might have contributed to the emotions, but more likely it was the glint in his eyes as he said her name. He looked at me like that sure, but this was different. Like he'd known her for a long time, and they were being reunited.

Which was all true. Right when he said best friend, and they got into comic book conversations, the jealously from earlier completely washed away, and I became excited that two best friends could come together. I'd probably do the same thing if it were Maia I hadn't seen in so long.

Maia. We had been best friends since age five. I was lounging on the ground, playing with barbies, when this girl just came up and took one of my dolls. At first I was mad, but then she just sat down, brushed the doll's hair, and put her in a really cute outfit buried at the bottom of the bin of all the Barbies. Yep. Maia had been a fashionista from the beginning of time.

By the time we were fourteen, we knew we wanted to do something with fashion. We bought every issue of vogue, cosmopolitan, and raided Sephora so much, that we rich kids were broke by the end of the year.

When we were 18, we decided to move to London to get in the fashion industry, but after a few months, Maia and I hated the weather and the fashion wasn't that appealing to us, so we moved down to Paris, and have stayed ever since. We lived together for about 2 or 3 years, before Simon and Jordan, also best friends, came along. Then after many months dating them, we moved away from each other and into each of our boyfriend's apartments.

That aside, I already liked Clary. I hadn't known her long, but she seemed really cool. I mean, who at that age comes to fashion week with some of the best clothes I've ever seen? She could also draw. I saw one of her journals, and the dresses matched the drawings perfectly. Plus, she picked Maia and me. We were_ never _noticed by designers. I guess we were just too… filled. That was all that we were. Not fat, not exactly skinny, just… filled.

It wasn't my fault that I did some MMA training on the side! Well, okay, so I chose to train for the thing, but it wasn't my fault that I got as toned and built as I was. Seelie and Camille made fun of me for having muscles. They said it made me look like a fat-ass. I didn't really think they had the right, since all they were basically was a pile of bones.

God, did they ever eat? Probably not.

Maia was the same way. We were both gorgeous, just overlooked by most every designer that walked into those sleek, polished, black doors. Every designer except Clary. She even told us that we stood out to her before we even put on the dresses. I was choked up when she said that, that I knew what I was doing was right. Inviting her to dinner was probably one of the best choices I had made. She just had the ability to light up a room when she walked in. When she came by, she looked absolutely gorgeous, and she wasn't really wearing much makeup or anything. Her cheeks could have used some blush in my opinion, but then once Jace decided to show up, she couldn't stop blushing, so she was alright.

We stayed in that Café for a good 3 hours. That was normal for dinners in Paris. Actually, normal meals went from lunch to midnight snack, but most of us were still American, who eat and go, just like that. By the time we left, it was pretty late, and I wanted to just sleep, so Maia, Simon, Jordan, Alec and I all took a cab home. Jace and Clary decided to walk, supposedly separately, but they probably ended up walking with each other since they lived in the same place. I didn't worry too much though, because I believed Clary when she said she wouldn't get with him.

Once I got home, I just plopped onto the bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a start this morning, only to find my head pounding. I probably should have drunk more water last night. I was spooned into Simon, my personal heater. I stealthily got out of his arm lock and went downstairs for the Nectar of the Gods with a couple of aspirin.

After a couple of cups of coffee, I was feeling significantly better, and I watched the news for a little bit.

"Morning, sunshine." Simon had the cutest look when he woke up. Tousled hair, sleepy eyes, and his glasses all crooked.

"Morning. Want some eggs or something?"

"Sure."

Simon and I ate our breakfast, him smiling the whole time.

"What's up, Si? You're looking very chipper this morning."

Oh, I'm just thinking of this one time when we were kids, Clary and I did an egg toss thing at school, and with this one egg, she threw it too high, and I wasn't really paying attention, until I felt something hard hit my skull, and then something slimy run down my back." We both threw our heads back laughing. I could just imagine clueless little Simon innocently staring at a tree, when all of a sudden something slimy plopped on his head.

Once we were done laughing, Simon spoke, "Hey Izzy, there's this art museum opening up down the street, I wondered if you wanted to go." I loved that about Si. He was always seeking opportunities for cool things to do in the city, and just hanging out with me. Dates or not. It was his idea for the dinner, he motivated me to try out modeling, taken me to various clubs that I've had the best times in, and even showed me secret places that had breathtaking views. He didn't just want to be my boyfriend; he also just wanted to be my friend, which made him the most perfect boy in the world.

"Sure! You know, Clary should tag along. She loves art, I'd bet she'd love to see an art museum in Paris."

Simon just smiled for a while, then said, "I love you Izzy" He leaned in for a kiss, but I gave him my cheek "Hey!"

"I love you, Si, but you need to brush your teeth. Your breath smells like buffalo farts!" At this he laughed and got cleaned up for the day.

c.p.o.v.

I woke up this morning. I smiled when I remembered Simon last night. Simon Lewis. The little comic book nerd who enjoyed all kinds of anime and manga. Then, I frowned when I remembered more about last night. About Seb, and that Santiago guy. And Jace. I started to get really scared, and felt very vulnerable. Sebastian sounded really really powerful, and I didn't want to be his next victim. I already was his victim for a few years. Could it really be worse than how it was when we were going out? Maybe so, but I didn't want to think of how.

Nearing a panic attack, I called the concierge.

"consierge desk, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if there was any way I could get room 4J's phone number?"

"Yes, may I regard who is calling?"

"Clarissa Fray."

"Okay. Here's his room number: 555-0195"

"Thank you very much." I hung up and dialed the number. A very groggy voice picked up the phone.

"Who is it?" I probably waked up Jace, but I was pretty much trembling in fear.

"Jace, it's me. Can you come over? I'm… I'm really… s-sc" Whoop-dee-doo I was having a friggin heart attack on the phone.

Immediately Jace's voice came through clearly. "Clary? Are you alright? Stay calm, I'll be right there."

Two minutes later, Jace was at the door. I ran right towards it, and gave Jace a huge hug as he came through the door.

"I'm really scared, Jace. I don't know what to do, or where to go, am I really in big trouble? What's going to happen to me?" There I went again, stuttering with a panic attack again.

Jace patted my head, "It's going to be alright, Clary. I won't let anyone dare touch you, okay? Just say the words and consider it done. Do you want to go somewhere else in the world?" His voice cracked and I stared right into those beautiful amber eyes.

"That seems like a bad idea. Santiago said that would make it worse on me, and I don't want to go away from you. You make me feel safe and happy, Jace. Probably the only thing right now that makes me feel safe and happy in this world." At this point our faces were inches apart, and we were still in a tight embrace. All I could feel was electricity surging through me like a battery, almost as if Jace was a charger.

For a while, we just stared into each other's eyes. Then, Jace slipped away from me, and scratched the back of his neck. Immediately I felt cold air around me as his arms left my back.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" He asked. I didn't say anything for a while, just hugged him again. My body fell perfectly with his. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then I realized I didn't know Jace real well, and I pulled back and sat on the couch.

"I think that we should just lay low for a while. Maybe stay in public, touristy places, making sure wherever I go there are plenty of witnesses around."

"That sounds like a good plan." Jace agreed with me.

"Jace, do you like me?" I blurted out. Oh god, this was going to be embarrassing.

Jace just chuckled a little bit and looked at me, "Yes Clary, I do. I want to keep you safe; I don't want you to get hurt. I do like you, maybe a lot more than I should, but I don't care."

I stared at him, and then asked something that had been on my mind, "Jace, would you mind staying here with me, for a couple of weeks? I would feel better falling asleep to someone near me and in the house, knowing they would want to keep me safe." Jace gave me a huge grin and agreed, stuttering on the word 'yes'.

We hugged again, and then went out to get breakfast.

j.p.o.v.

I was staying with Clary. Even though she was in some extreme danger with Sebastian, I couldn't help but feel giddy, even if I was Clary's watchdog. I knew she liked me. At least I think she did. I thought she implied it when she said I was the only one that made her feel happy and safe.

Breakfast was good, another morning of staring intently into those beautiful green eyes and seeing Clary's small smile. I wanted to be in her arms again. We fit perfectly when we hugged; which was unusual because usually when I kiss a girl, her hair is all in my face, and it just feels awkward. With Clary, it felt… right. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew she was really fragile at the moment, and I didn't want to move things too quickly.

On the way back to her apartment, she grabbed a hold of my hand again. I loved it. And, I guess, I was starting to love her.

**Awww, what a great way to end it. Please come back though, I didn't really leave a cliffhanger, because I didn't want you guys to be too mad at me. Maybe Alec and Magnus will meet soon, but you guys seriously need to review! Buyeeee!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I… am a terrible person…. I am so sorry about this month-wait, I've just had this awful block, and then today I learned there wouldn't be any more STEFON ON SNL?! I think I cried when I saw the last episode…. Anyway I just wanted to say that I am very sorry, I'm going to try to make this a long chapter (btdubs this chap. Is pretty fluffy so I mean, expect it.)**

**OH YES YES YES forgot to mench I have started a new story. It's kind of a parody of a movie, but I liked the character crossover, so. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**~~~~""**

Chapter 7

Clary p.o.v

"Okay, I brought a bag of necessities here, um, so, should I put them anywhere certain?" Jace scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, there's an extra room back through the kitchen you can use." I pointed over. God, this was probably one of the most awkward conversations we'd ever had.

"Okay, thanks."

As Jace made his way to the back, I was hoping he wouldn't make too much of a mess. Which was selfish to think, but I had a little OCD about messes, and the last thing I wanted him to think was that I was nuts. I decided to sit down on one of the sleek white leather couches, and just draw. For once, my drawing wasn't clothing. It was just patterns, lines, little nothings. Then I realized I was making something. It was a face. But I didn't know exactly whose face it was.

And that's what I loved about art. Your mind roamed so far away from your actual body that it could take you _anywhere._ The drawing already had a defined face, dented-in cheekbones, perfect complection, a wisped mess of hair, and plump oh-so-kissable lips. All that was left was the eyes and the nose. Those were always the hardest features for me. Many can't see it, but the nose is the difference between once person and another. The slightest difference in appearance can make it look like someone completely different. Then there were the eyes. I could almost never get this right. The eyes were what made a face. The difference between identical twins. It was what made a face look sincere, or distant. The difference between good and evil. The eyes summarized everything about a person.

I was finally finished perfecting the face, when I realized who it was. Jace. (**AN: shocker, I know)** I applauded myself that I got almost everything right. Then I jumped, startled when I heard Jace behind me.

"Wow, that's-that's like really good Clary." He smiled. I flushed with embarrassment. He probably thought I was crazy that I drew him.

"Oh, uh, thanks." God, I was such a teen when it came to guys. I could never form a coherent thought, my heart raced, I felt extremely awkward.

"Don't be embarrassed! I mean, it's really good! I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Actually anything but, but you know-"

"It's okay Jace! Don't worry about it." There it goes. Another awkward silence.

"Hey, so um, have you ever taken any lesson for self-defense?" Well that was a bit random Jace, but okay.

"No, I never thought I'd really need it."

"Then I can teach you! Trust me, you'll have fun." Jace remarked with a sudden confidence. He took my hand and led me over to the door. I grabbed my coat on my way out, and headed into the city, not exactly sure where we were going.

~~~~~~~~~~~''

Magnus p.o.v.

Perfecting my look was hard. Too little eyeliner I looked tired. Too much, like a man-whore. Which I was, but it's nice to be discrete about it sometimes. After I finished my eyes, I went to my hair. I grabbed some gel and some glitter, and just went to work.

After twenty minutes, I was looking fabulous. Neon orange shirt, black and white leather pants, and some Osiris neon splatter paint shoes. I was so glad work allowed me to wear these things, I never felt more comfortable in my life. I grabbed the red suede jacket on the hook and went out.

As I approached Fashion Week Headquarters, I saw one of the most gorgeous guys right outside. I just had to do the "dayum-he-fine" sunglasses lift. He had huge arm muscles, abs you could see through his skin-tight shirt, perfect onyx hair, and sea-blue eyes. I moved over closer to see if I could catch a name.

As I scooted over to the front doors, I caught "fashion" and "Alec".

Oh. My. God. This was Alec Lightwood. Isabelle Lightwood's brother. The guy I picked out as an independent fashion designer. _Score! I can introduce myself with some real excuse! _

"Excuse, me, hi! I'm Magnus Bane, I work here, you're Alec Lightwood, right?" I said, my stomach was doing flip-flops, he was even cuter up close.

"Why, yes I am, and you were just the man I wanted to see! I heard you were the one who decided to pick me as a designer, and I am now morally obligated to give you a friendly hug." Alec pulled me into an embrace, and I automatically melted.

"Oh, hi! I just wanted to just, um, meet you, and say hi, I guess, and I was wondering if you wanted to have some lunch later on today?" I was feeling bold and, again, a man-whore, so I decided to go for it.

"Well, sure! I didn't really have a plan, and I still need a tour guide for this huge city!" Alec said with a smirk and a wink. Wait, was he flirting? This day was getting better and better.

"Okay. Um, I guess I'll see you at noon then?"

"Sure! I'll meet you out here."

"Alright. Bye!" There was this sudden giddiness in me. I no longer needed coffee, I was more hyper than any caffeine could give me.

**Jace p.o.v.**

We were walking to The Place. I don't know why, I had never brought a girl there. But then again, no girl was actually endangered by a psycho-maniac, but still. We could have easily trained in her huge hotel room, but I was feeling like a romantic. Something about that drawing, I don't know. Just made me want her even more.

The Place wasn't much, it was more of a studio, but it was private, and all mine. Punching bags in one corner, weight benches in another. The walls were completely white, and oak hardwood floors. I often kept disinfectant in here because I can't stand the smell of a locker room. The Place was my safe haven, where I could let myself go.

Standing outside of the building, I grasped Clary's hand and guided us to the door. I switched on the lights, and let her take in the room.

For a while she just stared, and then, she finally spoke, "It's amazing. I love the walls, the simplicity of it." Her fists started to clench and unclench, I had a feeling she really wanted to draw the place, or she really wanted to punch something. Both were pretty tempting.

"Okay, let's start out with a stance. Put your feet shoulder-width apart and fists up." I demonstrated, and she followed. She seemed really tense, and a little scared, so I went around her.

"Here, just relax," I was now applying light pressure to her shoulders to lighten up her stance. She tensed, then relaxed. I moved back to my original placing in front of her. "Okay, now, let's learn escape, because that's the most efficient way to get out of grasp, especially from the Demon society, they're all strength and no speed. So, to know which way they're going to attack you, you need your vision to be centered. Looking up at my eyes will allow them to do a swift kick, looking down at my feet will allow them to do anything really, so look right at the center of my chest." She swallowed and looked straight at my chest. Her stance was pretty well made, if I do say so myself.

"Alright, now look confident and like you control them with your finger." She immediately turned her chin up, and her eyes narrowed. "Perfect. You're looking great Clary. Now, are you right-handed or a lefty?"

"A lefty" She responded. Huh. So was I.

"Alright, then when I say go, I want you to bound to your right as fast as you can. 1…2… go." She swiftly moved to the right, faster, than I could ever go, let alone any Demon.

"Great! Now, if you can't dodge for some reason, you need a quick distraction. The best way is to uppercut the jaw, kick 'em where it counts, and then if you have a purse on you or something heavy, try to knock them out with it. Although that works with the common mugger in New York, you're going to need something smarter and more complex for these guys. So go back to your original stance, and show me gently what your first instinct would be." Her fist slowly taps my neck, then her foot shoving my leg, for me to try to lose my balance. Not terrible places. The neck is definitely a good place, but feet aren't very helpful unless they are to run away.

"Pretty good. Let's try this," I get behind her and start leading her. She tenses up again, but then slowly relaxes. I put my hands on her forearms and guide where her weight should be. We do this for a little longer, me getting closer and closer. Pretty soon, I'm whispering in her ear what she should do, our bodies intertwining. Suddenly she turns around, and looks at me, her face inches from mine, then our lips collide. Her arms moved up around my neck, her fingers massaging through my hair. My hands were at her waist firmly, then cupping her cheek, then cupping her neck. You couldn't even tell where one body started and another ended. I was in complete bliss.

We finally pulled apart from each other after what only felt like a few seconds, but was probably like five minutes. I wanted to kiss her again, with her smiling and biting her lip, but I decided against it.

All of a sudden I laid down on the ground, staring at the ceiling. At first Clary gave me a weird look, but joined me after a few seconds.

"Do you ever just stare at the wall, or ceiling? Because I find myself doing it too often nowadays." I asked.

"All the time. It relaxes me. But I usually have music playing or something. Because I can't stand silence. It's lonely, and ironically, loud. I find when it's dead quiet my ears pop just to find a noise." She responded quietly. I smiled. I was the same way.

"Me too." That was the last thing I said before we just stared in silence for a long time. Maybe forty-five minutes, every once in a while, stealing glances at each other. At one point she started to hum the tune to "Tides" by The xx. I joined with her. The air was calming, and I could have stayed there forever. But eventually I got up, grabbed her hand, and suggested we go out to lunch.

"Sure, but, well, this might sound weird, but do you think we could bring it back here? I just feel like really comfortable here." She responded.

"Of Course."

We grabbed lunch at a café down the street, and then made it back to the studio. We grabbed some pillows that I found in a closet in the back, and sat on them while we ate our cheese sandwiches on the patio that was attached to the studio. While we were out I also made sure to grab a sketch book and a few pencils just in case Clary wanted to draw again. As we sat down, Clary admired all the flowers out on the small terrace. When I planted earlier that year, I went with basic colors, like white and red. I slipped over the sketch pad and pencils once we were done eating, and Clary's face immediately lit up. She pecked me on the cheek, and started drawing. The sun was shining, so I laid down onto my pillow, and just relished in the warm day.

I drifted off, when Clary woke me up with a kiss, one of the best ways to wake up.

"Here, I want you to see my drawing." I smiled, and took the pad from her. It was beautiful. She drew everything, the terrace had every single flower drawn so intricately, it looked like I could pick them up from the sketch. The studio was detailed down to the to the bench press weight. She even included me in the picture, I was at the punching bags, once I was done admiring the picture, I brought Clary into my arms, and we just cradled each other against the wall, watching the sunset.

"Hey, should we go back to the hotel?" Clary asked.

"I don't know if we should, not people are walking around this late at night, I don't want to risk anything by walking home alone."

"True. But how are we going to get home?"

"Well, I mean, we can always go tomorrow, I have a sleeping bag and a blanket here, this wouldn't be the first time I spent the night here. It's happened many times."

"I guess, but only one sleeping bag?"

"You can have it, I'll just use the blanket, if you want."

"I wouldn't mind sharing, you know." She said really quietly.

Wait, what? Were my dreams actually coming true? I had to make sure I heard that right.

"I'm sorry?" I said with a small smile. She blushed, then scoffed.

"You heard me! I mean, we might as well. It gets cold at night, and it's not like we're going to do anything."

"Only if you want to Clary. I would happily sleep on the floor as long as I'm near you." She smiled, and then agreed.

**Alec p.o.v.**

Magnus was cute, no doubt. I knew he was obviously gay, but I wasn't sure if he wanted to be anything more than friends. I hoped to God that that wasn't the case. I hadn't dated anyone for about seven months, and frankly, Magnus seemed pretty great. We went out to both lunch and dinner, then he gave me a tour of Paris, making sure to stop at the Eiffel Tower. There might have also been an almost-kiss, but then again, we hadn't even been on an official date.

But oh, how I wanted it to be a date.

"Well, tonight was great, Magnus. I had tons of fun."

"Yeah, me too. We should do this some other time."

Deciding to be bold, I said, "Well, how about tomorrow night?" At first Magnus looked a little surprised, and then put on a huge grin.

"Of course! How about I pick you up around 7:30?"

"Sounds fabulous, Magnus." And with that, I walked to my apartment with a newfound confidence. Oh, this trip was going to be fun.

**Clary p.o.v**

Jace was snuggled tightly against me. I'd never felt so much more comfort. His arms surrounded me, sending me to a heaven. I quickly drifted to sleep, and dreamt.

_I'm in a room. Everything is white, white walls and a white door. The door opens, and in comes Jace with a smirk. He takes my hand, and we hold hands, looking intensly into each other's eyes. Then, just like earlier in the day, we lay on the ground staring at the wall. Then, quietly, Jace murmers "I love you, Clary" a few times. I smile and close my eyes_

The rest of my night is dreamless, but right before I drifted off, I felt myself smiling.

**If you like the xx also, you like, really need to pm me. I feel like I am on this lonely fangirl island of them. I could listen to their music all day erry day. Anyway, what'd you think of Malec? Anything on Clace? Review and maybe I'll give you early previews, maybe give you a teacup yorkie-poo? But you got to review for these things!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I HAVE A REAL EXCUSE THIS TIME. First off, writers block. I could have just stopped the story right there. I'm trying to make it more interesting, so in order to get on with the story, I guess I'll have to make chapters longer…. (yay or nay?) Second off, and a bigger reason, lemme just take you through my schedule of last week. Wake up at 630. Go to summer gym for four hours from 8 to noon. Go home and get dressed out of gym clothes and pack for marching band practice. Go to MB practice from 1 to 9 pm. Get home. Do Summer Gym homework. Practice clarinet. Go to sleep. Repeat 4 times. It takes me a good 2-3 hours to write as little as I do. I had exactly NO TIME SO I'M COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SORRY. Then by this weekend I completely forgot about this story and I figured I would start this week since I only have summer gym and no marching band until the end of June. July I am totally free, except maybe a weekend vacation, but whatevs. YO **_**ARTDRUNKY**_**. HERE'S A SHOUTOUT. GO CHECK HER OUT PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP. THIS KID IS COOL. So now that you guys don't care anymore, let's start in a half-new perspective shall we?!**

Simon pov

I was walking down the street, looking for Clary's house. Gosh what a crazy week. Jace being happy and a huge blast from the past. As I pushed my way through the small, bustling sidewalks, I got pushed right in front of a jewelry store. I peered through the store window, and like a beaconing light, there was the most perfect engagement ring right in the front.

Whoa, wait, what?

Oh, but Izzy was just perfect. We'd known each other for a few years anyway, and started dating a year ago. Before I knew what I was doing, I opened the jewelry store door and walked right up to the salesman behind the counter.

He had aged hair, a gray suit on, and perfectly polished loafers. A nametag he was wearing said: HODGE. Huh. Strange name.

"Bonjour Monsieur. I'm looking for a ring"

With disapproving eyes, the man responded, "A promise ring I'm guessing."

Not the answer I wanted. I mean, did I really look like I couldn't handle a relationship?

That should be rhetorical. I was wearing ripped and faded jeans, a raggety shirt from a 5k I once ran, glasses I've had since the age of 14, and my hair was pretty disheveled.

"No Monsieur, an engagement ring. Mon copine is having a birthday soon and I love her so much. It's been more than a year now since I've been her boyfriend and I've known her since the beginning of college." I explained. The man, Hodge, softened. France was awesome. Salespeople were nice and caring of their customers. If I was back in New York, or anywhere in the United States, no one would give two shits if I met the girl last night.

"Well then, have the two of you decided on a budget?"

"No, actually I haven't really put much thought into proposing, but that ring," I dramatically pointed to the ring in the glass counter in between us, "that ring just seemed absolutely perfect for my Isabelle. You see, she deserves the best in my opinion."

"You seem like a nice man, um" Hodge man was trying to figure out my name.

"Simon."

"Simon, you seem like a nice man. Now, you might want to put some thought into this budget, you are young and-"

"No monsieur, you see, the ring might not be here even next week and I know for a fact that I won't probably ever propose to her again if I don't do it now. In America, they have this saying, 'now or never' well it's now, and I am ready." Like that was the push of persuasion Hodge needed, he carefully got the ring out from the glass box and showed it to me on top of the counter.

"This is a Van Cleef & Arpels. _Extremely rare and unique._ Princess cut, clear, 2 ct. Now, here is where money, I feel, may come to a bit overpriced for you. 9,000 euros."

HOLY SHIT. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO AFFORD THIS.

By the stunned expression on my face, I think Hodge was pretty understanding. "Look boy that is the starting offer. Since you have come pretty early and no one else has really laid eyes on this, I might be able to haggle with you, but not much." Hodge explained.

"Well, how about 8,000? I have enough money in my savings, and her birthday's in a week, but 9,000 is kind of pushing it."

At first, Hodge looked a little doubtful, then his face once again softened and he nodded yes. My face completely lit up.

"Oh thank you so much monsieur! I must go to the bank though and take the money out. Do you think you could hold the ring so no one else could snatch it from me?"

"Of course, boy. But you hurry back. I'm really not supposed to 'hold' things"

Before I could say Au Revoir, I leaped out of the store, ran across the street to the bank, sped walk to the teller, and almost demanded my savings to be emptied. At first the woman, Charlotte her tag said, looked a little surprised, but happily obliged and gave me the money in cash. I sprinted back across the street, almost getting run over a couple of times by the tiny fiats that littered Paris, pushed my way through the huge golden doors of the Jewelry store, strutted up to the counter, still panting, and smacked the money down on the glass counter, startling Hodge a little bit.

"Well sir, you were quite quick with that. Do you know the size of the lucky lady?"

Crap. Not really. Well, her class ring was a 6, so I guessed that.

"Six, sir. And thank you so much for such this short notice."

"Not a problem, monsieur." Hodge disappeared to the back with my money as my heart leaped with joy. I hoped Izzy would say yes. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she said no, or that she thought we were moving too fast. She had a past of not being very exclusive, but she had changed right? Became more mature since her early college years? God did I hope so. Not soon enough, Hodge reappeared out of the backroom with a ring box.

"Alright, now, this is a very special ring. The proposal must be very grand, you hear me?"

"Yes, monsieur. I'll make sure she could never forget."

"Good. Now go out into the world and start thinking of ways to propose she'll never forget."

"Don't worry I will!" I yelled out as I walked out the door and started to walk to Clary's house to ask her about the art show tonight, and to tell her about the ring.

**C.p.o.v.**

I woke up with a serious backache, and cuddled into something strong. I turned my head to see the face of said strong thing, saw Jace, and did a mental victory dance. Careful not to wake up Jace, I unzipped the sleeping bag and crawled out. I looked around the studio a bit more. I glanced at the press benches, and saw a silver glint to the left of them.

A coffee machine.

My heart giddied with joy as I quickly padded over to the machine. This is exactly what I needed. As I was starting up the pot, I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I closed my eyes, then leaned back into the arms.

"I didn't even hear you get up" I said.

"Well, I'm said to be light on my feet" Jace whispered as he cradled his neck on my left shoulder.

"mmm, well, get off me I need my coffee." I said half-heartedly. He chuckled and went over to the closet where he kept the blanket and sleeping bag. There was a change of clothes. He must have been here a lot, like a second home. In the reflection of the coffee machine, I could see Jace taking off his shirt and saw his chest. It was even more perfect than his face, I drooled at the reflection for a few seconds, then went back to reality as he started to pull down on a different shirt.

"Are you okay Clary? You're staring at the machine like a zombie."

"Oh yeah, I'm just uh, erm, like really tired and want this machine to hurry up," trying to change the subject fast, "You know, you should really get one of those keurig things. I have one in my room, it's ready in like a few seconds."

"Sorry, I usually don't drink coffee here, but every once in a while, so I didn't really care about the quality of the actual machine."

"Oh okay." Awkward silence filled the air. Once my coffee was done, I sat on the patio and admired the flowers and the city waking up. It was only like 9.30 in the morning on a Saturday, so the morning was slow. There was a strong aroma of bakeries, baguettes topped with cheese, or cinnamon sugar, or even deli meats. I curled up into the chair with my black coffee, closed my eyes, and smiled.

I gasped when Jace's lips met mine, taken aback at the suddenness of it, but soon returned it. We were both smiling, so it was cute. I didn't notice, but he was taking my coffee cup out of my hands, and too soon pulled his lips away and ran away with my coffee.

"Hey! That's my cup you're taking."

"Yes it is, but you see, I bought the machine, the coffee, and the cup, so technically it's mine. Plus there's only one mug and I'm tired too."

"Grrr. Get back here!" Soon we were in a chase around the studio. The coffee sloshed around, threatening to spill every pace Jace took. Soon I caught up to him and snatched the coffee.

"Haha! I'm pretty light on my feet too, mister." He took me by the waist and kissed me passionately, but I made sure he wouldn't get the cup this time. Once he tried to reach, I said, "Nope. Not that irresistible enough for me to fall for that twice! I'm going back on the patio. Why don't you just pull up a chair next to mine and we can share?"

"Okay, okay. But I actually did want to kiss you just to kiss you that time. The coffee was an extra bonus that I could grab."

I laughed "Whatever you say." We walked back to the chairs outside and shared the coffee. It was sweet in a way.

"We should probably get you home."

"But I don't really want to go."

"Don't you need to work or something though? I mean, I don't really want to leave either, it's just that I have a job, so, I need to, you know, get paid somehow and that requires not sitting on my ass having a wonderful time with a girl as perfect as you."

"You're right. But I don't wanna go to work. I mean I love it and I love Izzy and Maia, but I lo- never mind." Good god did I just almost say love you more? I've known the guy for a few days for goodness sakes!

With his signature smirk, "I'm sorry what were you going to say Clare-bear?" Nicknames already? Eh, it's fine. I kinda liked it.

"I was going to say I lovespendingtimewithyoumore that's all." I said as fast as possible.

Looking all smug, Jace replied "Oh, okay. If that's all."

"Okay, let me get my things and we can leave."

"Sounds like a plan."

We got up and left. I was a little sad to leave. I spent the last like 24 hours here, and I really liked it. It was like a mini-getaway. Oh well. All good things must come to an end. We shared a cab and said our goodbyes when he got off the elevator to his floor. I was pretty happy, but still really tired. I lounged on my bed, but only for a few minutes.

**Simon pov**

I approached Clary's penthouse room, and knocked excitedly, and profusely.

"Of all that is holy what can you possibly need- Simon! How's it going?" Clary looked worse than I did, hair ruffled, dark circles under her eyes, and she was in some disheveled day clothes, as if she slept in them.

"Whoa what happened to you?" She examined herself then shrugged.

"Long night. On the other hand, you are looking very dapper this morning. What's going on with you?" I barged in past her and sat on one of the leather chairs. Her place was pretty awesome.

"Well! First off, I wanted to invite you to an art show at this museum tonight. But more importantly, you can keep secrets, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, you know how sometimes you get this awesome feeling, and it feels perfect, like you have to do it, even though it's probably crazy and very spontaneous?"

"sort of…"

"Well, on my way here, I saw this, this, beacon of light, and, and it was in a jewelry store. I mean, it just shouted out to me that I needed to buy it."

"Simon…"

"So, I go inside to see this perfect, jewelry right? And I buy it because I feel like it's the right thing to do, and here I am!"

"SIMON WHAT DID YOU BUY?" I pulled the ring out of my pocket. I opened it and let Clary see it. She gasped.

"I bought it for Izzy. I've decided I'm going to propose on her birthday next week."

She squealed. "Simon! Oh my goodness! I remember when you used to think girls had cooties, and now you have a RING! Oh Simon she's going to love it! But you have to do something special!"

"I know I know. And I'll figure it out. But I just felt if I didn't get the ring today, who knows if I'd ever think of it again?"

For a while Clary sat there in awe watching and I confident that Izzy would say yes because of all the encouragement from her.

"Oh and you never answered my question about tonight."

"Yes, yes I'll come tonight. What time?"

We sorted out details about what would be happening and then just started talking about our lives.

"So what have you been doing lately, Simon?"

"Well, I graduated college last year in Physics so now I work down in the Science Department of France right outside of Paris. I recently just worked out an equation to something we've been working on, so I got a promotion, which is half how I could afford that ring."

"Oh yeah, by the way how did you and Izzy meet?"

"Well, Isabelle's really smart, but she really wanted to model so I led her into that, but she can be a complete science geek when she wants to. She went to college for neurobiology. So she used to work in a lab near mine. We'd run into each other sometimes, and then we had lunch breaks together, and we really hit it off. We were friends for a long time though, I thought she was out of my league, but I finally got the courage to ask her out and she apparently had been wanting me to ask, and it has all been really nice ever since."

"Well, that's great Simon. She is definitely a keeper. I don't know why she would reject you."

At that I smiled. She still seemed really tired so I left Clary and her awesome penthouse, and headed back home.

**Magnus pov**

Jace walked in the door. Where had he been all night? Probably at the studio, but he hadn't seemed that tense lately. Actually he'd seemed pretty bubbly. Maybe that was just me.

"Where have you been lover boy?"

"At the studio"

"Wow, you seem pretty happy for just coming home from the studio."

"Yeah well, Clary stayed with me." At that my expression darkened. I asked him not to get involved with her and what does he do? Spend the night with her? I walked straight up to him and smacked his cheek as hard as I possibly could.

"What the HELL Magnus?"

"Jace I told you not to toy with that girl! She is very sweet and I like her and we want her to stay around. Hell, everyone here likes her! Don't be selfish and ruin Clary!"

"Why the hell do you think I would do that?"

"Because that's what you've done in all your relationships."

"Not with Kaelie! I was with her for a LONG time"

"YOU BOTH CHEATED ON EACH OTHER LIKE EVERY WEEK. THAT'S NOT A RELATIONSHIP, JACE. THAT'S CALLED NOT BEING EXCLUSIVE WHICH IS WHAT EVERY SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP SHOULD BE!"

"Stop yelling at me alright! I wouldn't dare cheat on Clary, ok? I MIGHT EVEN LOVE HER, IS THAT SO BAD? I NEVER LOVED KAELIE, I NEVER FELT THIS WAY ABOUT HER AND IVE KNOWN CLARY FOR ONLY 3 DAYS NOW!"

This shut me up pretty quickly. It was only a rumor that Jace said "I love you" to kaelie anyway. Now he was screaming it about a girl he just met. Maybe he was serious. But I couldn't be sure.

"You still deserved that slap."

"Whatever." He seemed to be in a pretty foul mood again. I seemed to do that to him lately. I didn't care. I had my own problems. I wanted to call Alec so bad. Black hair and blue eyes does things to me.

I ran to the phone and dialed the number Alec left me. It rung a few times, then all of a sudden, "Hello?"

"oh, hi Alec! It's Magnus, from yesterday? I was just wondering if you would like to come to this art show down the street today with me. Izzy and Simon are going, Jace and Clary might be, I don't know about Maia and Jordan, but maybe." There was a slight pause. Shit, too fast? Too blunt? God I was a nervous wreck around this hunk.

"Do you mean like, like a date?" Was that hope I heard in Alec's tone?

"Erm, yeah. If you want it to be totally understandable if you don't-"

"No no, yeah, I'll be your date. So what time will you pick me up?" I fist pumped the air and almost screamed, then got my posture back and responded.

"How about 6:30 ish? Could I have your address?"

"Yes, it's rue St. Paul at St. Paul apartments, room 3B."

"Okay thanks! I'll see you then!" I hung up the phone then started jumping around and screaming like a maniac in the kitchen. This was so exciting.

"SHUT UP MAGNUS" Jace yelled from the other room.

I quieted down, but kept running around.

**Sorry not much more, but I liked where I ended this. And I even added more to the plot! Hope you liked this *Mwah* kisses to my lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So since I had a mouthful to say yesterday, I want to put this in now. YAYAYAYAY SIXTY REVIEWS! I mean I know that some writers are like "pisshhh, I got that much on the first two chapters" But you know what? For all yall thinking that, GTFO. Jk. Please read this story. My self-esteem is only held by comments from people that I'll likely never see in the world ever (except for you harshmallow) telling me that something I'm writing for fun and posting on-the-line is kinda good. So thank you. I love you. Yes, that was a line from Silver Linings Playbook. Yes I am proud of myself. This is getting really off topic. I think I have a beta now. Me thinks it's ****artdrunky****. She has made an awesome fanfic called Co-ed, if you haven't read it, I highly suggest it. *breathes* I'm going to start getting ahead on chapters. So right now I'm working on like Ch. 11. Kay. Here's Chapter 9. Hope you like. **

**p.s. XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX's constructive criticism was so helpful. Thank you so much for pointing out what you did. You're making this a ton easier on me. Hugs. To. You.**

**Clary p.o.v.**

I awoke from my nap a couple of hours later, noticing I had to get to work at the Jardin des Tuileries in half an hour. As I stretched my arms, I noticed a bag of things in the room adjacent to the kitchen. I realized it was Jace's stuff.

_Wait, Jace's stuff?_

_Hold up, _I told myself,_ now Clary. About three months ago you got out of a relationship by a guy who left scars on you that can be seen today. Jace worked with that guy for quite some time. About seven years. You're falling for Jace almost the exact same way you fell for Sebastian. And what did you do yesterday? Sleep with him? And now he's moving in with you. What has happened? You've let your walls down too much, Clary. You need to slow this down. Now. Get out of your little daze Clary. Reality hasn't left you since you've come to France. You. Don't. Know. Jace._

The little voice in my head stopped talking, and my feet started walking to the bag. I took the bag and dropped it near the door. That was going straight back to him after work. Thank God I hadn't given him a key yet. This past week I'd been telling myself, I know Jace. But do I? Hell, I don't even know what his favorite color is. We didn't really talk much on our little studio trip. We did more of… other things… and shit. I pretty much didn't learn any self-defense. Thank the Lord for Youtube. Or really, thank the Lord for tutorials on Youtube.

I went into the closet, threw on a pair of faded jeans, a purple graphic v-neck tee that had a blue pixeled heart on it, my trusty combat boots, and a white, button up jacket. I twisted my hair into a messy bun, slid on my sunglasses, grabbed my keys and purse, and headed out the door to sink into _GirlWorld: Fashion and Glitter edition_.

I walked in the door to the usual thumping of electronic, fashion show music, the scent of J'adore Dior perfume, and dresses fresh from the sewing machine. A high-pitched shriek came to my right.

"Oh my God you're here! This is great. I have been trying some things on that are in the trunk of dresses you brought and absolutely ADORED this sea-foam green, haltered dress!"

"Hi to you too, Isabelle."

"God please call me Iz. I feel like I'm in trouble with my parents when people call me Isabelle."

Correcting myself, I said "Hi to you too, Iz."

"What's wrong? You don't seem in a very peppy mood today." She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh nothing. I'm just kind of worn out." I wasn't about to tell Jace's sister that I wanted to slow down whatever relationship we had, because then she would see that we had a relationship and probably be really pissed at both of us.

And I was DEFINITELY not going to say I was in the process of building back up the walls I had so carelessly let down, like wards to a secret city that only special half angel half people can go into.

"Well, okay. Anyway. The dress. It hangs a little bit odd on me. Would you have a nice satin white belt to go with it? It needs some serious dimension, or else I look like my fat old Aunt Harriet" I chuckled at this.

"I actually did but being the idiot I am forgot it at my store, so I'll have to make another one. And thinking about it now, a white satin bow on a half-updo with soft ringlets wouldn't look bad." I responded.

"That's GENIUS! Now, the other models Christina and Tris aren't here yet but Maia is searching for something perfect in the trunk. Come into the back and help us choose!" Iz grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me behind the catwalk. There, there were twenty vanities lined up on the wall, all with the big round bulbs surrounding the mirrors. Half of the vanities were taken by models powdering their faces til they looked like a cake, putting on the thickest and darkest liquid liner possible, and lips so red they could pass for vampires right after a feeding. In the middle of the narrow room, there were a line of racks holding every kind of outfit and accessory imagined. Near the back of the room was a card table that held coffee, kale, and tofu. As I looked at the table, I tried, and failed, to raise an eyebrow at Isabelle at what I saw.

"Oh, the 'snack' table? Yeah, it's pathetic, but us models '_can't eat anything that will give us a less-than-perfect figure'" _Izzy said in a nasal voice.

"And I'm over here sneaking in fatcakes for Maia and me because I don't want to become a skeleton with those weary eyes. It's not attractive." At that I smiled at Isabelle's brutal honesty and walked over to the trunk of clothes. I found the green halter dress Isabelle was talking about on a hanger next to the rest of the clothes, and examined it.

"Izzy, where do they keep the fabrics here?"

"It's across the street which sucks, but I think I saw Alec with some satin samples big enough for a bow and belt." Iz replied. Sweet! I could even see some of Alec's designs, for mere inspiration.

I confidently walked down the aisles of assorted perfumes, pops of colors flying from hangers on racks, dress suits, slacks, blouses, pencil skirts, blazers, dresses flew from one end of the backstage area to the other. I finally found Alec midway through, intently watching a girl's makeup being done.

"Lightwood!" I called for his attention. He got out of concentration and glanced behind him to see me. He immediately gave me a wide smile and a hug.

"Clary! Why how cute do you look today? I thought I heard you come in, well, at least I heard Isabelle shriek at you, so technically the same thing."

"Ha, yeah. So, I need a favor from you."

"Anything." He replied while carefully examining a black pencil skirt with light blue accents.

"Iz told me that if I want a certain kind of fabric I'm going to have to go all the way across the street just to grab a goddamned piece of satin. She also said that she spotted you with satin samples, and from the looks of them stashed in the corner of your little area it looks like you're not using them." I explained.

Alec pulled his full focus back to me with his eyebrows knitted together, "Go on,"

"So, since I only need to make a simple belt and a bow, I was wondering if I could take the stuff off your hands?" I said with hopeful eyes.

For a second he stayed still, then his smile came back and he said, "Sure, but under one condition. I want to see the dress on Izzy and make sure the satin has been used well and not stupidly."

"Are you questioning my awesome abilities, Mr. Alec Lightwood?" I asked innocently. He chortled.

"Not one bit, I would just like to get an idea of what you'll be showing off, kind of like a preview."

"No problem, as long as I get a preview as well."

He smirked, and held out his hand, "Deal"

I took his hand and shook while saying, "Deal." With that Alec pivoted and grabbed the 2 square feet of fabric. I took it graciously and headed back to my little station where Isabelle and Maia were waiting for me, with Christina and Tris following behind.

"Hi, we haven't really met very formally. I'm Christina. I really like your line-up!" Christina said in a thick French-english accent. She seemed pretty blunt about things.

"I'm Tris." Tris said shyly. She was quiet, but her jaw was very set, like she was strong on the inside. God I wish I could look like that.

"Nice meeting you two on a higher level! I'm sure all of you will be perfect for fashion week, and none of you think differently!" I pointed this more towards Tris and Christina since Isabelle and Maia were pretty comfortable with their bodies. "I've got to get this satin on this green dress, so how about Tris and Christina, you guys get into some outfits that you like and I'll make some alterations?" With that the two went straight to the trunk and dove in, their thin arms picking through the numerous skirts, chemises, dresses, and shoes. "Alright, now I just have to figure out how I want this bow to look. Since the dress is pretty simple, with just a deep v-neck and mid-thigh length," I said directing what I was saying to Isabelle, "Maybe we should add a big bow to the front-right hip? It would keep the theme of the bow consistent."

Isabelle frowned in concentration, and then responded, "It could definitely work since after the hip it poofs out, and a seam doesn't bring enough dimension to catch the eye of anyone." I smiled at her response. She should definitely start her own fashion line.

"Exactly. So should I make the belt an inch and a half wide? So the bow and belt stay balanced?"

"Sure. Then I was looking through the trunk and so these glittery flats. I thought they could add that extra pizzazz it needs. Along with a fine dusting of glitter on top of the dress."

"Wow, Isabelle! For some reason I didn't even think about doing glitter, but, with the way you put it, it might just work!" Isabelle got out of her dazed concentration, and looked into my eyes. She then smiled, and said, "Thanks, I really like designing clothes as well as modeling, so it's nice of you to let me have some kind of opinion."

"No problem, Iz. Now why don't you grab the flats and I will get to sewing these big-ass bows together!" She laughed, and then got the shoes.

The bows were not hard to make. I'd done plenty in the past. Then we tied the belt to the dress. We then dusted some silver glitter we found in a cabinet of one of the vanities over the whole dress, until it was sparkling beautifully. I glanced at Isabelle, she looked so proud, so I said, "You know, I'd really like for you to model this for me, Iz." With that she snapped her head and looked at me with wide, watery eyes.

"Ar-are you serious?!"

"Sure. I mean, your skin and hair goes perfectly with the dress." With that she squealed and hugged me.

"Alright put it on right now, and then we'll do your makeup and show you off to Alec. I promised him a preview for the satin." She grinned, grabbed the dress, and made her way to the changing stalls.

"Maia! Get off Jordan for a sec and let me dress you up in something cute!" I said as the two were sharing a bit too much PDA for a fashion institute.

"Sorry!" She said as she ran up to me, "What have you got for me?"

I rummaged through, looking for the perfect outfit. I almost gasped when I found the most perfect put-together for Maia. A grey pencil skirt, blood-red high heels, a blood-red tank topped blouse, and a grey blazer. I put it under "intern chic" because I liked to wear things like this when I was a mere intern at beauty headquarters like Sephora one summer in Los Angeles.

"Maia try this on right. Now." As I shoved it to her, she smiled and almost skipped to the changing stalls. Just as she entered, Isabelle exited, looking exceptionally beautiful. The bow was perfect, making her waist look like she was molded into the dress. The glitter on her arms and dress made her look like she just paid a visit to Tinkerbell in FairyLand. The silver flats kept the dress classy. I grinned widely when she came out. I directed one of the makeup artists towards me.

"Hi, I'm Tori. What makeup do you need?" Tori had angular eyes, and tattoos on her neck and her arms. She also had numerous piercings. Tris gave her a small wave, and so did Christina when they saw her.

"Well, I need a natural look for Isabelle here, with a pop of jade green in her eyes. I'm going for an innocent fairie kind of look, so blushed cheeks and nude lips. Nature(al) is key." Tori then sat Isabelle into the chair and started priming her face.

Maia then came out of one of the stalls, looking like a modest and high class bitch. But in a good way. She looked straightforward, powerful. She clacked her way up to me in her heels, with her chin up and chest out. She already had a good six inches on me as it was. Now she was a giant to me.

"How's this?" Maia asks while posing.

"Great, but, there needs to be something more with the blazer. I know! Let's switch out these gray buttons and make them red. Then we can add a low-hanging necklace that has a key on the end of it that we spray paint red. And then some blood red lipstick, a swipe of mascara, and you're runway ready! Maia headed over to one of the few vanities left and did her makeup herself.

"Hey Clary. I found this purple dress, and I really like the length. I was wondering if you could tighten it a little bit in a few spots?" Tris asked quietly. It really was a good color on her. I called this dress "Masked ball" because it reminded me of a dress that you would wear to a Mardi Gras Ball. I took some binder clips and headed over to the small podium into the corner with a tri-mirror. I tightened the back, and decided to alter in the back and widen out the bottom a little bit.

"There. How do you like it?" Tris smiled genuinely.

"I really like it. But, do you think, maybe I could add an actual mardi gras mask with feathers and everything?"

"Sure! We can work on it later today how about? As soon as I'm done with altering the dress for you. Then we can try on some shoes yeah?"

"That sounds great! Christina is on the verge of finding something, not sure what, but she has something. It looks like a light brown feature." I knew what she was talking about. I came up with it one night while eating fudge.

"That's great! It will definitely work with her figure."

"I'm going to go help her."

"Alright, see you around the place I guess."

"Of course!"

I went into deep concentration of altering once Tris slipped out of the purple dress. It had a gradient glitter that was very heavy on silver at the bottom, and slowly the glitter became more sparse, until there was none at the sweetheart neckline.

"Are you ready to show me what you can do, Fray?" Alec asked behind me, a playful sneer on his face. I smirked right back.

"The real question Lightwood, is can you handle my designs?"

"Ha! Alright. Show me Maia and Iz, I'll show you my models. Day! June! Model to Clary what I can do." As Alec said this, a guy and a girl came from the corner and strutted down to where I was standing. They were both- beautiful was the only word I could come up with.

The girl, supposedly June had a yellow sundress that actually looked _good._ And yellow was hard to pull off. The dress had spaghetti straps and was glittered from top to bottom. There was a huge, darker yellow, satin piece that belted from below the chest line, down to the waist line. The rest of the dress flowed freely. Her makeup was simple, with a dewey-finish to her cheeks. Alec finished off the look with these cute white stilettos.

The guy, Day, was gorgeous. He had an almost skin tight dress shirt on with pastel/salmon colored cuffs that rolled up mid-forearm. The shirt was tucked into a pair of sleek black jeans that were tied with a simple brown belt. It was perfectly and raggedly handsome and simple. I admired his looks, but then I saw June look a little defensive from the corner of my eye, so I backed up a little, and smiled an apology back at her.

"I've got to say you've done well, Alec, and I applaud you. But I'm now going to knock your socks off." I snapped my fingers and Maia and Isabelle showed up behind me and walked expertly over to Alec.

First he looked at Iz. He seemed to admire the dress and the bow that we had just added.

"You know Magnus, that guy who chose us, would like, be so proud of the amount of glitter you interpreted into this fairy princess look." He said, and then he looked at Maia. He examined her closely. I saw Maia added a red clutch, and it really finished off the look.

"I love the way you used such a bold contrast. In a grey world, everyone needs a pop of color. And I must admit Clary, you have a wonderful taste in the fashion industry. You honestly deserve to be here more than most of the other designers." I gave him a huge smile and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Alec. I know it doesn't mean much to you to say that to me, but it means a lot in my opinion."

"Anytime."

"So, are you going to that art show with Isabelle and Simon and Maia and Jordan and Jace and Magnus?" I asked. Alec had a small grin on his face, then pulled me away behind a curtain.

"That guy, Magnus? He asked me out on a date to it! He's picking me up at like 6:30. I'm so excited! I mean, I haven't actually dated a guy formally, since drunken nights at Senor Swanky's doesn't count."

I laughed loudly. "That's awesome Alec! You guys deserve each other. We should help each other get ready! Isabelle and Maia too! I'll be here late anyway. Some of these clothes fit me I think."

"Let's do it!"

I walked over to tell Maia and Isabelle. "Hey Isabelle? So for that art show tonight, do you think you could help me get ready?" Isabelle's eyes lit up immediately lit up.

"Why of course I can! We can do your makeup and everything! I'm pretty sure I saw a little black dress on one of these racks we could probably steal, and then we can do your makeup all smokey, and then have your hair be the fiery accent to your outfit!" She sounded so excited, and Maia was just nodding with just as much excitement.

"Sure, let's do that. Let me just finish the altering on Tris' dress and start a mardi gras mask, and then I can start getting ready in the hair salon section."

Everyone agreed with me and we set off vigorously working on our projects for another hour before we called it quits and broke off to the different stations of the pampering section of the backstage. I washed off my hair and died it a slightly darker red, and took a shower that was greatly needed. Once I was done with that, Elise, the hair stylist there decided to straighten my hair, which gave me a very sleek look. Tori then did my eyes smokey. She added a matte, blood red to my lips, and big hoops as earrings. I added a satin waist to my sleeveless black dress that went down only to above mid-thigh, and some high stilettos that covered my feet completely and came up to my ankles, but were very chic. I added the red clutch Maia had earlier, and was ready to go.

Isabelle was wearing a dark plum dress that went down to her ankles with plum lipstick and dark eyes like me. Her hair was in soft waves, and she had on black pumps. Her clutch was black with a big bow on the top of it. She also had some dangly earrings that were extremely glittery with dark purple glitter.

Maia went with a dark grey dress that hugged her body tightly and went past just below her knees. She added forest green accents, like a green satin clutch, dramatic green eye shadow that stuck out on her dark skin, and of course, green heels. Her hair was in crazy curls on her head, barely brushing her shoulders. She wore nude lipstick and big, diamond stud earrings.

Alec and Jordan cleaned up very nicely, also. Jordan had on a white t-shirt and a simple black suit over it that cuffed up mid-arm. He also had nice black slacks with a matching pair of loafers. His hair was tousled with just a bit of gel to give it an effortlessly cute and messy hairstyle.

Alec had a grey t-shirt on with a tight leather jacket over it, with skinny, dark-washed jeans on, and a pair of black vans with white laces.

Isabelle, Alec and I all texted our dates the change of plans to pick us up at the Jardins des Tuileries instead of at our apartments and hotel rooms.

Once our dates were there to chauffeur us to the art museum, we all made sure they got a good look of us.

When I came up to Jace, his eyes practically bugged out of his head. He smiled and smiled bashfully down, probably feeling underdressed, even though he looked really nice in his effortlessly sexy outfit. I knew we had to slow down, with whatever our relationship was, so I made sure to act modest, and not reveal too much. My walls had built pretty fast at work, so it wasn't all that hard.

Izzy p.o.v.

Clary, Maia, and I all looked so damn hot I couldn't wait to see Simon's reaction. Once he got out of the car, he looked at me, and his jaw dropped. He then took a huge gulp, I could even see his Adam's apple bob. And said hi. I was loving this all too much.

Alec p.o.v.

I hope Magnus would like what I was wearing. I tried to make my look look effortless, but not messy, classy and elegant. I even added a glittery belt as an expression. When Magnus pulled up, he grinned at me widely, he was looking great too. He had a red vest and tie over a black dress shirt on, and looked exceedingly handsome. I could tell that we were going to have a fun night.

**Okayyy… so there's the chapter. WOO ONE THOUSAND MORE WORDS THAN THE LAST CHAPTER! It took me like 5 hours to write this so if you would be kind and review, good or bad, that'd be great. Goodbye for now my lovelies!**

**p.s. did my little crossovers freak anyone out? *troll face***


	11. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK BITCHES! Hehe. Just kidding you guys are awesome. And um, 20 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER WOWEE! Oh and one person in the comments, pointed out I did say Mardi Gras instead of Masquerade for how the fashionistas were getting dressed. Thank you for pointing that out. Very helpful. And of course now these chapters are now being sent to my beta, so yeah. And sorry for being so late! You know how a couple of chapters earlier I went into excruciating detail of my trips to hell at my high school for marching band? Well, it is fun, but I did have to do two of those weeks in a row this past couple of weeks. Inspiration does not strike when you're intently learning how to throw someone in the air like a cheerleader, exchanging expensive instruments in the air, and using as much air as possible to play Stars and Stripes Forever 50 times in a row at our city's fourth of July parade. And I would have posted one of my premade chapters if they didn't suck and get deleted from my computer. So sorry. Here's the chapter. NOPP NOPPS OUT.**

**p.s. The story's staying on topic right? I just want to know if the summary can still go with what's going on. If not I'll change the summary. **

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o  
**C.p.o.v.

As we headed to the museum, Jace kept looking at me, like his eyes were a magnet to my dress. It was a little unnerving, and quite frankly annoying because the whole ride went like this: look at road for a couple of seconds, look at Clary for more than a couple of seconds. Repeat 30 times. I just tried to keep my eyes on the road. Luckily since the museum was nearby, we were at the museum in a mere ten minutes. Right when the car came to a halt I dumped myself out. I was hoping to avoid Jace, but his long strides caught up with me in no time, and he grabbed my wrist and twirled me into him. Damnit, he was going to make this "moving out but never actually moved in officially" thing hard. I tried to untwine myself from him as nicely and gracefully as possible, but it just turned out to look like some weird tribal dance.

As soon as he let go of me I sprinted, (well, at least as much as you can sprint in 6-inch heels) to Simon and Izzy's car to say "hi," and go in the museum as a big group. I also wanted to secretly tease Simon about him for getting a ring. Not far behind the couple, Magnus and Alec pulled up in a black Mercedes. It was a gorgeous car, and damn if Alec OR Magnus weren't gay I would have gone out with either of them. We each said our official hello's, and headed inside with our tickets.

The art museum was based on photography. Big canvases that were covered with a black and white picture went from floor to ceiling. I would have to take pictures for Aline, she loved this kind of stuff. The "story" was told in order through the pictures, so you started in the back, and made your way towards the front to understand the art. **(A/N: Think of The Devil Wears Prada, when Andy goes to her friend's art show thing)**

As the six of us moved towards the back, one of my favorite songs came on, "Breathe" By Telepopmusik. It was perfect for the art show. I was enjoying myself until I noticed Jace clinging onto me like a lost puppy. This seemed unusual for him, especially with the two other couples staring at us, obviously confused by Jace's behavior. He usually seemed so smooth and independent, but now he seemed like a geeky, zit-faced teenager on his first date, unsure of what to do with himself.

I decided to head to the bar mid-way through the art pieces.

The bartender was very good-looking, he was wearing a collared, white button-up under a dark grey, tight-fitting vest. His hair was brown and wispy, his badge read: Nathaniel. I smiled at him and asked for an apple martini.

"Anything for a pretty girl like you" He smiled playfully. But soon he wiped the smirk off his face when he looked above and beyond me. I turned around only to see Jace was giving the poor guy a glare that could kill and had a stern, set jaw to go with it. I could hear him cracking his knuckles under the table. Oh for God Sakes.

"What is your problem?" I whisper-yelled behind me. Luckily Nate had already gone to measuring out my drink, so he didn't hear us.

Jace turned to me, "What do you mean?" He said, still a little worked up.

"You just scared the poor bartender half to death," I said in a serious tone.

He scowled, "That creep? He was practically eye-raping you, I was just trying to show him you weren't interested." His face was closed off, he reminded me so much of Seb, it scared me. This was the same stuff he would do when we went to bars if he wasn't already wasted to kingdom come. Pretty soon my mind morphed Jace's face into Seb's and it looked so real, I had to rub my temples and close my eyes to come back to reality. "Are you okay, Clary?"

"I think we should just stop whatever we're doing" I said so quickly and quietly, I wasn't sure if I even said it.

Jace's face changed into that vulnerable, puppy-look again. "Wait, what?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

I was fed up. He couldn't keep doing this. It wasn't fair that he got to be sad. "You heard me!" I cried, and then ran out. As soon as I was outside, I hailed a cab, and took it back to the hotel. Once we were driving off, I looked back to see a sad Jace looking after me, all the walls at the bar completely crumbled down.

_What has happened?_ I thought as one lone tear dropped from my perfectly made-up face.

o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o

Izzy p.o.v.

Simon was a freak. Okay, so I'm stating the obvious, but he was especially a weirdo today. When he picked me up, he just kept grinning like an idiot, and patting the steering wheel like a nervous nelly. When I asked him what was up, he just looked over to me, and smiled wide again and responded with something stupid like "Oh nothing" or even worse, "Just checking out my hot girlfriend." I hated compliments, because I never knew how to respond, like, do I say thanks? Or you too? Or I know right? I never knew so I would just say "Okay" or something else awkward.

That aside when everyone arrived at the museum we walked in and went straight to the back. The photography was amazing. "Wow, Si! This is great! How did you find out about this?"

"Groupon." He said with that goofy grin of his.

"Good work," I said, giving him a peck on the lips. This made him grin even more.

"Mmm, Iz, do you love me?" Simon asked.

What kind of question is that? Do I love him, hell, I'm MADLY in love with Simon. I don't even know why, but there is something extraordinary about that boy. His smile, his laugh, even his clothes. He may be a goof, but he's _my _goof. Being a Lightwood, you grew up in extreme elegance and class, and Simon was anything, everything but. We aren't alike in any way, but no couple is perfect. While I would love to shop in a mall all day, Simon would like to drive a cart in a certain Coconut Mall with the Mario gang.

"Madly, Si, what would make you think any different, you psycho?"

"I don't know, I guess I just love to know that you love me. The one and only Isabelle Lightwood loves me!" He yelled through the museum while doing a fist pump. Oh god.

"Put your hand down you weirdo! What's up? You've been acting strange all day."

"Wait, aren't you going to ask me if I love you?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"Fine. Do you love me." I said with little enthusiasm.

"Of course I do! What kind of sick, twisted, commited, hilariously awesome, sexy, boyfriend wouldn't love you?" I smiled, that's what he was best at making me do.

"Great! Now that that's settled, why are you so giddy and jumpy today?" I said, going back to my serious face as best as I could.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because of life."

"What?"

"Hm?"

And I had no idea what we were talking about. Damn that boy was good at changing the subject.

"Whatever, crazy. I still love you anyways. But I do think these photos are amazing." I looked into his eyes, they were full of love.

"So far, I've gathered that you madly love me, and you think these photos are amazing, and this is a beautiful moment between us, is that correct?" He asked.

"Kinda ruining the mood Si. And why are you gathering information?"

"No reason." Dammit. Not another one of those answers. We walked along, looking at pictures for a while. I leaned into Simon a little bit, and he laced his hand with mine. This was a pretty perfect moment. If we weren't in public it'd be just right.

"If we weren't in public, this would be absolutely perfect, Simon," I said out loud.

"Haha! Another piece of information!" I gave him a strange look.

Oh my, this was going to be a long hour or so.

We were about 3 quarters of the way through with the show when I saw Jace, alone, at the bar, sulking over a beer. Shit. Back to square one after the dumb breakup with Kaelie. I was in such a good mood, I didn't even want to deal with his problems, so I didn't. Si and I left him over there to have his own pity party. But wait, where was Clary?

God Dammit.

They got involved. I could tell when Jace glued himself to her side in the parking lot, and followed her around the whole time, I just didn't want to believe it. But now, for some reason, she's gone off somewhere, probably to the bathroom, and since Jace isn't within two feet of her, he's freaking out and sulking around. But usually he's the one who's off and one of his little puppet sluts are the ones waiting for him.

Huh.

It's funny when the tables are turned.

o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o

Alec p.o.v.

Magnus and I were making out in the back.

We didn't plan it, but color was more of our thing, and this black and white photography wasn't doing it for us. I'm not really sure how we ended up back here, I just kind of remember us slowly shifting away from our little group over to a dark corner, and just screwing it all and having at it with each other. It was pretty blatent, but he had champagne in his Mercedes, so we might have been a bit tipsy. And he was dressed so well, and I wanted to jump him when I saw him out by the car, so my hormones were already raging.

And boy, was this _extraordinary._ Magnus knew exactly what to do, exactly when to do it, we moved in sync with each other, and it was completely amazing. I'd never had dated a boy like him. At this moment I had never been happier that he chose me for Fashion Week. Then that made me think.

_Did he actually choose me because of my clothes, or was it just about what I looked like? I mean, he did approach me first, and asked me out. _I pulled away from Magnus, breathing hard, my lips puffed.

"Magnus, why did you pick me as one of the four for fashion week?"

Magnus just smiled, "Because you had one of the best clothing lines I'd ever seen," And he'd tried to go back to kissing me, but I was still a little miffed. He could have easily done it just to take advantage of me.

"I'm serious, Mag. It wasn't just how I looked, right?" Magnus dropped his hands from around me.

"Now Alec. I want you to listen to me right now, okay? I looked at clothes only on my job, no faces, for that exact reason. You being extremely handsome was just a beautiful, happy, coincidence." I probably would have asked for more proof of that if I hadn't already had a few glasses, but I left the conversation at that and went back to massaging that awesome, rainbow hair with my hands in no time.

"Do you want to go over to the bar, see if we can find the others?" Magnus offered.

"Sure." So we walked arm in arm over to the bar counter, only to see a lone Jace with an empty beer bottle and what looked like an apple martini next to him. Magnus and I looked at each other, and sighed.

"What. Happened." I said as I dropped on the stool next to Jace's. He was still staring at the beer bottle, holding it, making invisible patterns with his thumb.

"Nothing that involves you." He replied, barely audible.

"I know it doesn't involve me, I still want to know what happened."

"Clary happened. She waltzes in here, being absolutely beautiful," he looks up at me, and I see that his walls that he put up were being let down, "She makes me feel whole for once, we have an amazing time, and then she leaves. That's what happened, you satisfied now?" His voice had rose, and his fist was clenched on the counter. The bartenders had quieted down making their drinks, most likely to listen in, so did others around the bar area. Damn nosy frenchies.

"Calm down, Jace. What did you to her?" He was still staring at me, but soon he winced and went back to sulking to his beer bottle.

"No fucking clue. I was doing everything for her, was never mean. She just looked at me all frightened half an hour ago, and left, no explanation, other than she wanted to stop 'whatever we were doing.' And even after my second beer, I still feel like crap on the ground."

"Are you sure you didn't do anything, Jace?" Magnus piped in.

"Maybe I reminded her of him when we moved so fast. Or something like that."

"Who's 'him?'" Magnus and I ask in sync. For a second Jace's eyes widen, then go back to drooped.

"No one." And like that, he walked out of the place.

"Can I get you two gentlemen anything?" A bartender asked after Jace had walked out the door.

"A normal roommate, please." Magnus responded, then took my hand and led me out of the place.

Jace seemed to make everything so damn complicated these days.

o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o

Jace p.o.v.

As I walked out of the restaurant, Clary kept replaying through my head. I saw her look back through the cab. There was no emotion. What could I have possibly done? Did I trigger something when I told her I wanted to protect her from the bartender? He wasn't a creep, and he wasn't eye-raping her, it's just a huge wave of jealousy and overprotection overcame me. I took my keys out of my pocket and drove out of the museum parking lot.

I didn't feel like going home, so I drove around. I drove to the café where Clary and I shared breakfast. Drove past the studio. It would be a while before I could go back there. I even drove to the Eiffel tower, I wasn't planning on getting out of the car, but my feet thought otherwise, and I found myself sitting on my usual bench. It didn't have a great view of the Tower, it was half-hidden by a couple of trees, but it was my spot, and it was never taken by dumb tourists or even locals. I looked up at the stars, and closed my eyes.

For a while, I was in complete peace, I was half-dreaming of Clary, and everything about her, to her fiery red hair, to her chipped nail polish on her toes.

"Jace, is that you?" A voice called out to me. I thought it was Clary, so I quickly opened my eyes and looked over to the voice.

"Kaelie."

"Jacey, I thought that was you!" Kaelie was kind of sobbing, her makeup runny, voice cracking, and a short dress on.

"Yeah it's me."

"I see you're in your usual spot."

"Yeah."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing." I could tell she was trying to make a conversation, but I didn't want one. Not with Kaelie at least, even though she was kind of looking pretty, and she always made a great distraction. She then sat next to me. I didn't look at her, but I could feel her eyes burning holes into my skull. Before I knew what was happening, she turned my face towards hers and crashed our lips together. Next thing I knew I was kissing her back, and she was climbing over onto me. I just wanted to forget everything that happened in the past few days, and it looked like Kaelie was my only escape. I pulled each other apart and took her to my car. We drove back to my place, and ran up the stairs so we wouldn't have to wait for an elevator or anything. When we got to my room, I locked lips with Kaelie again and sunk into oblivion, trying so hard to forget.

o.O o.O o.O o.O

Clary p.o.v.

As I came back to the apartment, my eyes completely drooped. I was so tired. I took off my elegant dress and removed all my makeup, put on some shorts and a sweatshirt, and immediately fell asleep once I hit the pillow. I dreamed about Jace.

_We were at my place, making breakfast. Everything was completely perfect. We held hands, and kissed, ate French toast, drank mimosas, and snuggled while watching I love Lucy in the living room. _

Soon, the dream became a nightmare.

_As we snuggled up, I heard a different voice than Jace's ._

"_Get off me." I looked up. Sebastian's onyx eyes looked at me with hate. I sunk back away, off the couch, out of the living room. "We're one and the same, darling. Jace is worse than me. He'll make sure you won't want to ever leave him, he'll make you believe he's broken, but all the while he'll be breaking you, slowly, and painfully."_

"_No! You're wrong! He's not like you, he's not a monster. He's good." I cried out._

"_You thought the same of me months ago, didn't you my precious flower?" Realization dawned on me. But there was always something fishy about Sebastian. I was always a little uncomfortable with him. With Jace I always felt perfectly safe. Until the art show._

"_Just remember my sweet, he is not your protector, because love is to destroy, right?"_

_Sebastian faded away, and I was left alone in the penthouse, completely scared and trembling._

I woke with a start. What a horrible dream. The birds were chirping outside, the sun was shining, the bakeries were in full swing, smelling delicious like usual. I checked the clock. It was nine thirty. I looked around, seeing that bag of Jace's stuff was still at the door, which made me start silently sobbing. I curled up, and let tears fall just at the remembrance of the terrible night I had just had.

Once I got my wits about myself and drank some hazelnut coffee, I got dressed for the day, and decided to take the bag myself back to Jace. Maybe I could apologize for walking out on him, maybe we could take things slow, anything, so I could see him again.

I took the elevator down to the third floor, and walked up to Jace's apartment. For a moment I hesitated, mentally preparing myself, and then knocked loudly. I heard feet pattering over, and then the door being unlocked. I was about to start what I had prepared to say to him, when I was cut short.

There at the door was a petite blonde with Jace's shirt on.

"Can I help you miss?" She said, clearly annoyed at being awoken at ten.

"I-I, uh," I cleared my throat, when I heard Jace in the back.

"Babe, who is it?" Jace walked over, looking incredible, in some flannel pajama bottoms that were so low they showed his v, and his abs were incredible like usual. He was rubbing his eyes, so he didn't see me, at first. I felt a lump in the back of my throat. They, the two, oh my god, Jace was now looking at me. His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Something in me turned cold, and I dropped the bag, right onto the girl's foot. She gave a tiny yelp, but I was focused on Jace.

"Here. You left it at my place." I could feel that it was my heart that was turning to ice. But before any tear could drop, or the girl could say anything, I walked back to the elevator, back to my apartment.

Once I closed the door, I turned around, slid down until I was up into a little ball, and just let out silent sobs.

**Ohh, I like my story again! I hadn't liked it for a while, but I felt my stomach clench a teeny tiny bit at the end, so I think that's a good thing. Tell me if you had any feels. Goodbye for now my Lovelies! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello Lovelies! Here's chapter 11 and huge thanks to all of you that review! We hit 100! Btw Kaelie's in this so of course there is gonna be some unclassy language.**

Clary p.o.v.

Isabelle came over after I had my little breakdown. I called her blubbering like an idiot that I needed to be cheered up. She brought over some gelato that she swore to me tasted just like Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. She also brought over some chick flicks, like The Notebook, Mean Girls, and Beautiful Creatures.

My eyes were still puffy, but my face wasn't as red and blotchy as when she first came over. We were in the middle of The Notebook, right before The Big Kiss in the rain. We'd gone through three quart-sized gelato containers, and a tissue box. "Ryan Gosling is so cute." Isabelle commented, still shoving gelato down her throat.

"Mmhmm," I agreed, "Channing Tatum is pretty great too"

"Definitely." Isabelle said. After she swallowed, she glanced over at me quickly, then went back to the screen. I still hadn't told her why I had been crying; thankfully she was nice enough to just help me cheer up. From my peripheral vision I saw her opening and closing her mouth, over and over, like she was trying to figure out what to say.

"It's about a guy." I answered, still not meeting Izzy's eye contact. She looked a little bit relieved, but probably only because she knew what I was talking about. She was probably still tense because she knew it was Jace, and she specifically told me not to get involved.

"Jace is a dick. He's like this with pretty much every girl. You're probably the only one out of all of the girls that have cried over him that I like though." I finally looked over at Iz. What she said was a bit harsh, but she was brutally honest.

"Sorry. I look like an idiot crying. I just, I don't know what's come over me lately." I explained.

"Look, you're strong, and an awesome person. You'll get over the douche. Trust me, he's made a huge mistake by doing whatever he has done. Wait, what has he done?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, come on."

"No, Iz."

"Hint?"

"It involves me going over to his apartment this morning to drop some stuff off only to be greeted by some disheveled blonde-haired bimbo only wearing one of Jace's shirts."

"Oh that's Kaelie! Oh wait," Isabelle looked over at me and realized that I looked really hurt, "Wait, did he like, cheat on you or something?"

"No, it's not even that. It's just, okay. So we were kind of seeing each other, and kind of not, you know? Like, he had taken me to that studio thing, and-," Iz interrupted me at that moment.

"Whoa, he took you to the studio? I didn't even know that existed! I thought he was just trying to be cool so he called his room a studio. He's never taken ANYONE there! Not even Alec, and those two are like this!" She crossed her index and middle finger for emphasis.

"Well, yes. Anyway-,"

"Wait, how did he even think of taking you there?"

"It's a long story"

"I've got time."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and seriously, it's a long story. But it involved learning self-defense, but no self-defense actually happened. More of, let's say, other things."

"You two had sex in his studio?!" Isabelle shouted.

"NO. Jeez, Isabelle. We just kind of hung out and stuff. We kissed, but that's about it. So before I realized what was happening, he was moving in, and I don't know, France has kind of put me on cloud 9, so I haven't really been thinking very thoroughly. Plus I'm leaving in like a week so I thought it would just be easier to get this 'fling' over with soon." I explained.

"No please don't go back to New York! Stay here!" Iz pleaded.

"I've already left my store for a week and I'm freaking out. I have to go back as soon as possible, and that is right after fashion week is over." Iz sighed. Her big eyes had a thin coat of water just barely hanging in there. "Izzy, are you crying?"

"No," she croaked, clearly lying.

"Why are you crying Iz? I'm the winey, emotional one today."

"Well, it's just," another sigh, "Maia is a great friend, don't get me wrong. But we aren't really that close. I mean, Simon's great too, you already know that. And even though I've only known you for a mere week, it's been the best week I've had since I came here!" At this point Iz had one lone tear strolling down her cheek.

She was making me want to cry. "Oh Izzy! Come here!" We hugged for a while, sniffling. We finally broke apart, giggling at our mild patheticness, when Izzy spoke again,

"I really don't want you to leave. Or maybe I could come back with you!" Her mood changing in an instant" Then we could work on clothes together, or I could do photo shoots, or," she gasped "I could make my own clothing line!"

"You can do all that here Izzy."

"Yeah, but not with you! Plus Simon's always ranting about wanting to go back to New York. It's perfect!" She was about to jump up off the couch to do something, but I sat her back down.

"IZZY. Calm down. I'm going to leave, okay? I'm sorry. You can join me but I highly bet that you will miss this," I gestured out the windows, "way more than you will enjoy living in the concrete jungle."

"Oh hush."

"It's okay. Hey! How about you show me some malls around here? I need some new clothes and I need to get some souvenirs for the girls at the shop back home." I offered.

Isabelle gasped once again, "That sounds perfect! But, first you need to shower up. But don't put on any makeup or style your hair. We're going to do that all at the mall! Like a mini makeover! Then, we can go to dinner with the gang again tonight and Jace can see what he's missing!" I really didn't want to do the dinner thing, but deep down I knew I wanted to dangle myself in front of Jace. It had the potential to be a lot of fun.

Jace p.o.v.

I woke up this morning to hear a knocking on the door. I was mostly asleep and a little hungover so I didn't really process very quickly that someone was getting out of my bed and answering the door. But eventually I did process that, and got up and put some pants on. I padded out of my room only to see a flushed Clary at the door behind a half-naked Kaelie. My eyes widened, but I could not speak. Embarassment for sleeping with Kaelie? Maybe. Speechless with guilt?

Most likely.

After Clary spotted me, her jade eyes hardened, and she dropped something on the floor.

The black bag I left at her house.

"Here. You left it at my place." She said, her gorgeous eyes never leaving me. A second later, she was walking back, probably to her hotel room.

Shit.

"Jacey, who was that slut?!" Kaelie shrieked as she cradled her foot. Clary probably dropped the bag on it.

"Um, well, she-,"

"I'm your girlfriend, and a bag of your stuff was at that soul-less ginger's place? What the hell?"

"Last time I checked, you're not my girlfriend, Kaelie."

She scoffed, "Yes I am!"

"No, you're actually not." I said, scratching the back of my neck, feeling pretty awkward.

"What the hell? Are you saying that last night was just meaningless sex?!" She squealed.

"Well, yeah, when you put it that way I guess so."

"Oh, Jace Herondale, you and I are so OVER!" Kaelie yelled as she went back to my bedroom to get her things.

"Well," I yelled after her, "we have been for a few weeks now!"

She rustled around for a couple of seconds then came back out with a glower, "You bastard! I don't EVER want to see you again!"

Now frustrated, and still hungover, I yelled back, "Funny, you said that a few weeks ago, but here we are!"

At this point she had stomped over to the door and she looked filled with rage, "WELL I MEAN IT THIS TIME!" She slammed the door, but quickly opened it again and poked her head in, "FUCK YOU!" and slammed the door again.

I was surprised Magnus hadn't waked up yet. I decided to check on him to say sorry about all the slamming and yelling. When I checked his room, it was pristine and untouched, bed still made from yesterday. I smirked to myself. It looks like I wasn't the only one who got busy last night it looked like.

I went back to my room and put on a shirt and basketball shorts. I also pocketed a small gun, for you know, purposes. I grabbed an apple for the road and walked around for a bit. Clary kept slipping into my thoughts, but I tried my best to block her out. Otherwise, I'd get all depressed again. I was thinking about going to the studio, but then I remembered a couple of days ago, and the walls I've built since then. Those will not crash down, I thought to myself.

Dammit Clary.

The ONE place I go to get away from this chick flick drama she ruins. I find myself walking over to the Eiffel tower once again. The one thing I always knew would be there, so public it couldn't be ruined by one person.

It was weird in the daylight. I usually came at night when the lights would glimmer and stuff, but now, it just looked like the day after one of Magnus' parties. Empty. Obese American tourists with Nikons littered the place taking pictures like it's nobody's business, pretending-to-hold-the-building picture was usually the most popular.

As I was people-watching, I saw a suspicious black SUV park in the front square. My hand immediately went to the gun at my side. All four car doors opened at once and men in the same suit and ties and sunglasses got out in sync. I immediately decided to get up and walk around in public, making sure to get semi-close to the men. I took one look at their jackets and saw a pin.

A Demon's pin.

I stayed in the Eiffel's square, out in public. They might be looking for me, and there's no need for me to go somewhere where there are no witnesses. The four men were so funny-looking in the crowd. It was pretty hot so next to no one was wearing black as it was. Plus they were really dressed up. A lot of people took pictures.

I also decided since no one had really noticed me other than as a pedestrian, to start stretching out my muscles. If I were to put up with a fight, I hadn't stretched out for a while. No need to pull something. I touched my toes for ten seconds, then came back up to meet eyes with the four men. I made the decision to play innocent Frenchie.

"Bonjour, monsieurs."

"Cut it, Jace." Said a familiar latin accent.

"Raphael, nice to see you here again." I said with a bittersweet tone.

"Yes, it's almost nice to see you too. Now why don't you do the smart thing and follow us?"

I furrowed my brows and mocked confusion, "Hm, why?"

"Don't ask questions, dipshit." Said another voice in the little square formation they had made.

"Let's not get too feisty here now." I said.

"God, you're so complicated, just-," Raphael took my forearm and dragged me to the SUV.

"Are we going to go and get some ice cream?!" I asked excitedly like an 8 year old.

"Grow up" said one of the men and they pushed my head into the back of the SUV.

We drove for a little while, before I spoke, trying to stay in the "innocent" façade, "So, where are we goin'?" The driver drawled out an exasperated sigh, shook his head, and kept on driving without a word.

Magnus p.o.v.

I awoke at 11. Thank God I didn't have to go to work today. I was tired and hungover, and frankly- wait, I wasn't in my room. This room was beige, Magnus Bane did not have a beige room. I was about to sit up, when a muscled arm went around my waist. I turned my head to see a beautiful, sleeping Alec. His hair was a mess and he was topless. I was still processing what happened last night when I plucked Alec's arm gently off of me. I climbed out of bed groggy, looking for any clothes. They were strewn across the room, but I did find a shirt on top of a dresser that looked sparkly enough to be mine, and then I found my boring slacks halfway out the door. Dressing up like a businessman was not my style, and I guess keeping pants on wasn't Alec's style, I thought, and laughed at myself. I put on the pants and rinsed off the eyeliner that was all over my eyes. I then proceeded to the kitchen to make some coffee and eggs.

Halfway through making scrambled eggs, I heard Alec, "Magnus? What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember last night?" I asked.

"It's a bit foggy, but the clothes wildly strewn around my room is somewhat a big giveaway." We both chuckled. He came near where I was to a medicine cabinet and grabbed the aspirin. He then went over to the fridge and took out some orange juice. "Want some?" He offered as he held his hands out that had 2 aspirin in one hand and OJ in the other.

"Yes please. My head is pounding. Do you want some eggs?"

"Yeah I'll have some. Thanks for making breakfast by the way."

"No problem." I poured some eggs onto two plates and brought them over to the table Alec was currently sitting at. "So what are your plans for the day?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking of heading over to the Jardins to tweak some of my designs, and then I checked my messages, and Izzy invited you and me to dinner tonight at 7:30."

"That sounds good, I've got to do some shopping today so I'll probably be over at the mall."

"Alright, do you want to meet up somewhere at 7?" Alec asked.

"I'll pick you up here, how about." I offered.

"Sure." We made small talk for the rest of breakfast, and then I started collecting my stuff to leave. I pecked Alec on the cheek goodbye and left happy as a clam.

Isabelle p.o.v.

I didn't want Clary to leave. She was an awesome shopping buddy, and we'd only been here for an hour. Maia usually just drifted to Brookstone to see the cool new electronics, or the comic book store. But Clary either clung by my side or led me to adorable pieces of clothing. I had tried on a few pieces, but it was my turn to see what Clary would wear. I sat in a chair playing Candy Crush in Von Maur, when Clary came out, wearing one of the cutest outfits ever. It was a Tommy Hilfiger white skirt that was horizontally pleated and came up mid-thigh, with a sky blue, button-up blouse with fabric flowing down the button line tucked into the skirt. She paired it with champagne-colored wedges that were perfect for the season, and a satin champagne clutch to match the shoes. She looked unsure of it, and asked me, "Is it too.. I don't know, business-y? I'm just not sure-,"

"Clary this is adorable! The outfit works so perfectly!"

Clary kind of blushed at this and shied away from the compliment. "I mean, you really do have a talent! Well I knew you had talent, Magnus doesn't fool around when it comes to fashion." We both laughed at this, Clary's face still flushed.

"Well thanks, Izzy. You are a one of a kind, kind of friend!" She was just the sweetest thing.

Clary changed back into her old clothes and decided on buying the outfit. As we were walking around, I saw the hair salon called Hairspray. One of my good friends Sean worked there, and I bet he would take a walk-in. Only one way to find out.

I dragged Clary to the left and she stumbled behind me, "Iz where are we going?"

"To the best hair stylist in all of Paris!" We walked in and I saw Sean immediately. "Sean! Are you busy right now?" I yelled.

Without looking over, he said, "I'm always busy." He finally looked up to see Izzy, and he just smiled. "Well well well, it looks like we have the one and only Isabelle Lightwood today!"

"I was wondering if you would take a walk-in here. My friend Clary just came to Paris a few days ago and she's showing off designs for Fashion Week all next week, so she needs her hair done." I pointed to Clary while talking about this. Sean's eyes lit up.

"Of course I'll take her! I've been dying to work on curly locks!" Clary smiled, and took his hand to the back where there was a hair sink. I sat down on one of the sleek waiting chairs, and read a magazine. Jace's eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw Clary tonight. I smirked to myself, and delved back into my Vogue magazine.

**You didn't really think I forgot about good old Sebby did you? And will Jace make it to dinner? Sounds like an episode of Days of our Lives, but whatever. Btw, I will never have a schedule, so sorry if you want to know when I post, I just think that it would be better if I'm writing with inspiration, not a calendar, so thanks for understanding! Goodbye for now my lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 12

**New Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Only about 7 more chapters left of City of Love! But don't worry, I got plans for more stories, and I just put up a new one, so check em out!**

A.N. Okay so I know it's been a while, so I'll give you a little reminder of what's happening. Jace was kidnapped by four guys in the Eiffel Tower Square, and Clary and Isabelle were at the mall getting ready for a dinner date with the 4 others.

j.p.o.v.

I couldn't keep this innocent act up much longer with these guys. I started taking in my surroundings. We were driving through a small town an hour north of Paris. Soon enough we pulled up in front of a small, secluded cottage. The garage door was opened by a small French man. The driver-likely Raphael- took out an ID and gave it to the man. He examined it, and then handed it back to Raphael. The man then walked over to a toolbox in the garage, which turned out to be no toolbox, but a computer. He typed in a long code, and the enter button. All of a sudden, the concrete floor parted, showing a dark, steep tunnel. The French man then gave us the Demon Salute- a simple, double wrist pound followed by a two-fingered salute to his temple. Raphael nodded in response.

We proceeded down the tunnel. I found it hilariously ironic that the Demons loved underground headquarters. The Clave tended to like to find higher ground. After ten more minutes of driving through complete darkness, we came to an abrupt halt. There was a room that looked like an interrogation center, with a metal table, a matching metal chair, and one lone light shining right above the chair.

Fuck.

I did not want to do some interrogation shit. God, Sebastian watched way too many movies.

"Get in the chair, Wayland." Raphael demanded.

"I don't want to, Santiago." I replied in a mocking tone.

"Make it easy on yourself; sit. In. the chair."

"By the Angel, how do you guys keep a straight face in these situations?" I said while laughing, "You're making a guy, who you KNOW could beat your ass, sit in a chair under one light. Like, am I being punked right now?" I looked at the security cameras in sarcasm.

Raphael just looked at me. He snapped his fingers; the three other men looked at him in attention. He gestured his fingers towards me. One man stepped up and patted me down. I smiled, "coping a feel?" I asked the guy as he neared the pistol in my pocket. The man blushed a deep red that I could see even through the dim light and immediately moved away, not even touching the gun.

_Too easy to fool these buffoons,_ I thought to myself. Once the dumb guy confirmed that there weren't any weapons on me, Raphael snapped his fingers again and I was being dragged by my elbows to the chair._ So classy and original_, I smirked to myself. Soon my hands were tied with a loose slip knot.

Sebastian really did hire monkeys, didn't he? They didn't even tie my legs. This would be too easy and too fun to escape. I decided to play it cool and slouch back in the chair.

The monkeys stood a good 10 feet distance away from me, just staring. "So, did you guys just want to stare at a handsome face or what?" I asked. They still hadn't taken off their sunglasses, but I had a feeling Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Sebastian will be here shortly." Raphael replied, his voice curt.

"Oh great!" I said cheerfully, "How's my buddy doing?" I asked, but while I spoke, the four men immediately stood at perfect attention.

"I'm doing fine," said a voice behind me, "I see you're still a conceited ass."

"I see you've succumbed to abusing innocent women."

At this Sebastian's face cringed, "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"No, but I'm guessing that you are trying to make a dramatic movie and you will be using this footage later? Come on Verlac, I thought you could do a little better than this little interrogation scene."

"Shut up Wayland! Can't you take anything seriously?"

"Not when it's this cheesy and hilarious, no. Now if you wouldn't mind untying my hands; you gave me a good laugh, but now this little interaction we're having is bordering pathetic." Sebastian then slammed his right hand hard onto the metal table.

"Back away from Clarissa. She is not of your concern." He said with a slightly shaky voice. Something in me twinged at the mention of Clary, but I kept up my façade.

"Oh, so you called me here on a personal note. Well, you should really look for a therapist on this one, because I'm not into the whole confrontation thing."

Sebastian was almost purple with fury, "Do you know how much I want to torture you until you die right now?" He asked, his voice dangerously low, and his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Well, with the situation we're in, and the fact you know about Clary and I, I'd say you very much want to hurt me, so why don't you do it?" Sebastian just looked at me for a few seconds. The next second was a blur. I saw a knife come out of Sebastian's pocket; he quickly sliced open the pathetic knot, picked me up by the neck, and slammed me against the wall. Soon his monkeys came by his side, but he ignored them at first.

"Raphael, you may leave now" Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

"But Senor-,"

"Now!" Sebastian said with a demanding voice that rung through the tunnel. The monkeys quickly scurried away, while Sebastian's grip on my neck tightened. His jaw was set, and he had beads of sweat on his brow. He lifted me off the ground about six inches, leaving me hanging, looking pathetic. "I am tired of your shit, Wayland! What are you doing with Clary?" I laughed evilly; Sebastian was furious and I was just making it worse by lying about Clary and me.

"Well let's just say she has long forgotten about you." I croaked with finality; He was suffocating me almost to the point of me passing out. With my dangling legs I kneed Sebastian in the groin; he still had a grip on me, but it significantly loosened. I shoved him away with all my weight until we were both rolling on the ground. I threw in a punch before the pistol dropped out of my pocket and clattered onto the ground. We both froze. Then immediately we were scrambling for the gun, pushing each other back, another huge cliché. I swear this little encounter could win a Grammy. Finally we both grabbed the gun at the same time. My hands, still a little weak from the said suffocating a couple minutes before, didn't have as strong a grip as Sebastian so he ripped it from my grasp. I backed up against the wall, prepping myself to make an easy escape.

Luckily when Sebastian and I still worked together, we planned our headquarters. His idea looked much like Demon Headquarters today. They all consisted of a series of underground tunnels, almost like a maze. I could always cut through training rooms and classrooms, but I'm pretty sure the first thing they learned here was what the Clave was and more importantly who I am and what I look like. But I did know that Sebastian made a certain symbol that meant "Exit". And if you ever saw one under a light, it meant you go straight down and take the first left you can find. This was probably the only smart idea in the Demon Society. I couldn't touch the walls because they had sensors on them, but I could probably tap my shoe every now and then to see if it would echo, signaling a hallway.

There was a door to my left. If I could open it and run as fast as I could I could literally dodge a bullet. I decided to take my chances.

"I'll give you one last chance, Wayland! Stay away from Clary, or say hi to Valentine for me." We stared each other down, sweat beading from our foreheads, both out of breath. My pistol was pointed at my skull, right in between the eyes. I glanced over at the doorknob one more time.

A door was opened, and a gun was shot.

Clary p.o.v.

After my hair was cut by 4 inches, straightened to perfection, and dyed a dark, cherry-red, Isabelle did my makeup. She was very gentle, which was a good thing, because I had been to a makeup artist before and I could have sworn she poked my eye out. After 45 minutes of makeup, my look was finished, and I could finally look in the mirror at what Izzy called her "finished project".

I looked in the mirror, and strangely felt like Skeeter in The Help after her makeover. My eyes widened, "Holy Shit."

Izzy clapped her hands together "Oh, you are going to look stunning on your date tonight!" She squealed.

"I told you Izzy, it's not a date. Jace is over me, if he was ever even under me."

"Bull! He totally still likes you, I know it. I can _feel _it. You can't just fake the chemistry the two of you showed." I blushed. I didn't really think that Jace was showing anything.

"Now wait a minute Izzy. You were the one who told me to stay away from him. What are we doing right now?"

"Oh, well, I thought he just wanted to get in your pants but it looks the two of you actually care for each other, so I'm allowing it." I laughed. Izzy was unbelievable. She then looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! We have to get going! Our reservations are in a few minutes!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away out of the mall.

"Iz, I am so tired from shopping! I dunno if I'll even make it through dinner." I said once we were in the car. Izzy just looked at me.

"Ha! Happens to me all the time! Especially after a long modeling day. Here, have this," She reached in the back seat and gave me a small sippy-cup-like plastic container filled with a neon purple liquid.

"Um, Iz? What is this?" I asked with a tone of suspicion.

"Just drink it, Clary. It'll give you an awesome boost that will wake you up, but not make you go bouncing off walls."

I sighed, giving up. "Fine," I shot back the liquid feeling a slight burning sensation down my throat. I coughed. "Oh my god Izzy what is in this?!"

"Just a couple of shots of Monster, a splash of Red Bull, 2 tablespoons of sugar, and this highly carbonated and caffeinated soft drink from Japan. It's illegal in Europe and North America. And South America. And Australia, and about half of Asia, so keep quiet about it."

"How did you even get the drink, then?"

"Tokyo models go through the same fatique as I do, dear Clarissa, but it never shows because they drink Shinkoku like a college student drinks cheap beer." She smiled and kept driving.

Tip One: Never ask Izzy of how she gets the things she does.

All of a sudden I felt a sudden jolt in my heart. My eyes almost bugged out of my sockets. "Whoa," I breathed heavily, I felt like my heart beat was a hummingbird's.

"Isn't it the weirdest sensation? Like you feel like you are going to die! I tell you; those Japanese know how to party." Then the scary spur was over with, and it felt like my heart beat returned back to normal. I was definitely awake now. "Feel better?" Izzy asked.

"I think so; just, never give me that crazy drink again."

"Okay. More for me!" Izzy said cheerily. We pulled into the small courtyard restaurant, and spotted three boys; Simon, Alec and Magnus. But no Jace.

To say I was a little disappointed was an understatement. "Oh Clary! Isabelle! You both look absolutely gorgeous!" Exclaimed Magnus. He made me blush.

Alec checked out my outfit, took my hand and twirled me, "Great use of Hilfiger, Clary. Very proud." Even with the flood of compliments, I was still disappointed.

"Hey, have any of you heard from Jace?" I asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Well, he said he'd be here, so I don't know." Alec answered.

"Well, let's not wait around for him. Let's just get our table." Izzy said. We took our seats in the beautiful courtyard. It was gorgeous, with twinkly lights all above the alley, cute petunias growing around us, vines creeping up the sides of the rustic building. It almost looked like a wedding reception but not as corny.

"Bonjour! I'm Henry, I'll be your server tonight, what can I get you all to drink?" Our waiter asked. Everyone ordered. We got our drinks. Then we got our food, and then the meal was over. Jace never showed up. Now I was just mad. I got dressed up for nothing.

"Are you okay, Clary? You look a little miffed." Asked Simon when we were walking out.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me," I said, putting on a smile, "Now have you decided how you are going to propose?" I asked, trying to divert the subject.

"Actually, I have." Simons face lit up at the mention.

"Ohhh tell me! Please!" I pleaded.

"Nope!"

"Aww, why not?" I pouted.

"Because you'll let it slip to Izzy. I know it. It's too perfect to jinx."

"Well fine. But only because it's perfect." We got back with the other 3 shortly after.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if he still made his own comics." I said, purposely trying to embarrass Simon.

Izzy looked at Simon, obviously trying not to laugh, "Homemade comics Simon?" Simon blushed like crazy.

"Yeah, in high school he tried making an action comic, and he made me draw half of it. You should have seen the plot line. There was a superhero who could calculate anything. He helped like every kid on his homework, I tell you, he was a weird kid." I explained. At this point Izzy was cradling her stomach and leaning over with a tear-jerking laugh.

"Oh my God Clary stop talking." Simon was so _red._ That's all that could explain his face.

"Oh Simon! You-you- aha!" Iz was cackling like crazy. Magnus and Alec were pressing their lips together, also trying to hold in laughter.

"I hate you so much," Simon said with sad eyes. We all went into our separate cars and headed home. Tomorrow I would just settle down and plop myself down at my station in Jardins. It would probably get my mind off of everything that had happened this past week. I got changed out of my clothes, washed my makeup off, slipped into some PJ's and lulled into sleep soon enough.

**Okay so I know that was a short chapter, and I left a pretty big cliffy at the end of Jace's p.o.v. But I finally clearly know how this story is going to end! And I know how Simon is going to propose! And I want you all to check out my new story Delta Spirit! And Review my beautiful lovelies! Review to your heart's content!**


End file.
